Not Just You
by artist quest
Summary: You may have thought Katniss and Peeta are the only star crossed lovers of the 74th annual hunger games but you were wrong but who are the other starcrosses lovers? read to find out! Rated T for course launguage and of course it s the hunger games. NOW FINISHED.
1. Wake Up Call

**Not Just You**

_Wake Up Call _

_**I hope you like this story i will post another chapter tomarrow or thursday at the latest**_

_**please review good or bad because i like to know what you think !**_

* * *

I wake up to see Cato staring intently down at me, he yells at me for sleeping in on such an important day, which leaves me confused. He must she that because his voice softens "remember we are volunteering together today it's the reaping". We were really shocked yesterday when our trainer told both of us to volunteer I was so angry I almost threw a knife at his head but Cato stopped me he calmed me down as he always does. I just had to face it me and Cato were going into the games together and only one of us was coming out and it was going to be Cato he deserved it more than me and I love him too much life would be nothing without him.

He gives me a quick kiss them goes over to my closet and starts picking my outfit it's like this every morning Cato wakening me up and picking my outfit I don't remember when it hasn't been like that. That is when I start to cry Cato has only seen me cry so many times and I think I have only cried 6 or 7 times in my life. I think that he will see me cry come the next couple weeks. He stops rummaging through my closet and sits down next to me. "shh its okay you are going to be home soon anyway you will feel as if you never left" "no except if I come home you won't be here with me". I know what he means though he will also stop at nothing to keep me alive I pretend to agree to accept his death but I am silently planning my strategy for getting him home.

I glance over at the clock 4:30 I jump out of bed, me and Cato need to be at the training center at 5:00 or we are going to be punished our trainer. Cenap does not take these things lightly specially on an important day like today. I run into my bathroom shutting the door behind me I quickly strip myself of my pajamas and hop in the shower, I am lucky to have warm water in my shower most districts have cold water or no showers at all I pity them because showers are wonderful and refreshing specially after a hard day's work.

About 5 to 10 minutes later I run into my room Cato has laid out black shorts with green knives embroidered all around it (my favorite shorts) and a hunter green sports bra. I quickly throw the outfit on and run down stairs to have breakfast with Cato and my younger sister Cecilia who is turning 13 this year.

Mine and Cecilia's parents died in a train accident when they were coming home from working as peace keepers in district 5. The train went off the tracks and exploded there were no survivors me and Cecilia have lived with Cato`s family ever since I love his parents and they always say I am the daughter they never had they even enrolled me in training at the best training place in the districts. Cato also loves Cecilia because his parents could not have any children so she is the sister he never had.

Cecilia does not agree with us volunteering for the games, she is someone who hates the games rare in district 2 where everyone is honored with the chance to represent our district everyone loves when the hunger games comes around I watch every year. Cecilia doesn't she says the games are cruel and she does not want to watch teens killing other teens. She was really upset when I told her I was volunteering for the games this year. She tried to use the Cato and me excuse saying we should wait that we can't kill each other its true we can't but I ended up telling her that I had to that if I didn't Cenap would hurt me. This had sent her screaming out of the room.

So I definitely was not surprised that when I sat across from her at Cato`s dinning table she didn't look at me or even talk all she did was stay silent and eat this is unusual compared to her usual chatty self. Cato was out with his friends when we were fighting so he looked confused but I didn't feel like telling him so when he asked I just said she was tired. He does not look convinced but he doesn't say anything else. I happen to glance at the clock at that time and I soon find myself running for the training arena with Cato at my side.

We burst through the doors with a minute to spare we both get glares from Cenap but we ignore them and go to our choice training stations me knifes and Cato swords. I am by far the best knife thrower in the training center I may be small in district 2 at 5'11 inches tall and weighing only 120 pounds but anyone who under estimates me will get a knife sizzling by their head. Trust me Cato knows.

I remember back to that day about 5 years ago Cato 13 and me at 11. He was laughing at my size I happened to have a knife in my hand and I threw it at him. If he had not of moved out of the way the knife would have hit him square in the forehead. He never said anything about my size again. The memory makes me laugh which only earns me more glares from Cenap ad a curios look from Cato.

I turn back to the dummies in front of me I didn't have to look to know I had hit the dummies in fatal areas square on. I never miss.

Training ends early today because of the reaping. Cenap starts yelling to us about looking our nicest for the reaping but I don't really pat attention because Cato will pick out my outfit he always does. Cato has a worried expression on his face so I take note to ask him later.

Cenap must have dismissed us because Cato slowly walks towards me we walk home hand In hand he won't meet my gaze as we walk and he is quiet which is weird because he is usually boasting about some awesome thing he did in training." What's wrong Cato?" I ask "well we I mean i" I cut him off with a kiss I don't want to hear him say we both can't make it that I am coming home that he loves me because I know I will start crying . I pull away from the kiss and look at his eyes he has tears silently coming down his face I wipe them away and quickly run into his house and hop in the shower.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it please reveiw_**

**_sincerely_**

**_artist quest_**


	2. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

_**I decided to add another chapter earlier so here is chapter 2. PLease read.**_

* * *

All I feel is sadness and dread. Why did this have to happen to us? We really have done nothing wrong! I can't help but blame my parents as I stand in the 18 year olds section in town square, they are the ones who enrolled me and clove in training in the first place. We never would have had to go into the games there is always someone to volunteer. I look over to see clove in the 17 year olds section she is looking up at the stage, she looks beautiful in a silver dress that goes to her knees and tall black boots. The dress has sparkles covering it and it glitters when she moves. The dress matches her huge grey green eyes the eyes that gave me hope all these years the eyes... but before I can finish my train of thought our escort Zura Green steps up to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor and here is your mayor" Zura says in a silly capitol accent. The mayor gives a long boring speech that we here every year I tune it out like I always do. Zura comes back up to the microphone and our mayor takes his seat again "ladies first" Zura goes over to the big glass ball that must have the girls name in it. Zura pulls out a slip and starts saying the name but before she can keep going someone calls "I VOLUNTEER" I watch clove walk confidently up to the stage she has the meanest smirk on her face, she looks deadly. "Now for the boys" before Zura can finish the name I call out "I VOLUNTEER" I walk confidently up to the stage. "What are your names?" "Clove Serena" "Cato Skinner" "well shake hands. Clove and I shake hands while giving each other fake death glares.

We are then ushered into the justice building to say good bye to our friends and family. My parents come to say good bye first my dad pats me on the back "good luck son you can win bring fame to this family" my mother just hugs me and stays silent she looks worried so I lie and say "mom don't worry you know I am coming home" "yes Cato always". The peace keepers come and take my parents away they don't complain and they silently leave.

The next visitor that comes surprises me. Cecelia I say I must look confused because she says silently "I already went to see clove" I pull her into a hug we stay like that for a while then the peace keepers come to take her away. "Keep her safe she whispers before she is pushed out the door".

A peace keeper comes to escort me out to the train I am happy to finally get to see clove again. I ask the peace keeper where she is trying to sound as if I am just curious "already on the train" he mumbles before we step outside.

I put on my most vicious smirk and try to look deadly for the cameras. I need to look strong to everyone I will not be seen as a weakling. I need to make a good impression. Most of district 2 in waiting to see me get on the train, to wave goodbye. I see my parents with Cecilia and a bunch of my friends cheering me on well except Cecilia she just looks sad she never really liked the hunger games. I just ignore them though I don't wave or smile I am really not in the mood right now.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed please reveiw. Sorry the chapter is short too._**

**_sincerely,_**

**_artist quest_**


	3. The Train

**The Train**

**Cloves pov**

**_Here is another chapter I have nothing else to do but write so_**

**_another chapter has been made I definitly don't have writers_**

**_block :) So without further ado, I give you chapter 3, The Train._**

* * *

I see Cato finally step onto the train, he looks evil and ruthless like a killing machine. I know it's just for the cameras but I can't help but shiver. Cato comes over and stands beside me, we plan on keeping our relationship a secret so we don't acknowledge each other.

Zura walks over to us followed by a man and a woman, probably our mentors. They introduce themselves as Enobaria and Cerbon. Enobaria won the 59th Hunger Games by ripping her competitor's throat out with her teeth. The capitol gave her gold fangs for the memory. Cerbon won last year's Hunger Games by pretending he was dead then killing the tribute while he was celebrating. Enobaria is going to be my mentor and Cerbon Cato's. Zura shows us our rooms so we can get changed before dinner. "Be at the dining cart at 7:30" Zura tells us. Cato and I both go into our separate rooms that happen to be side by side.

I wait until Zura has left before I go over to Catos room. I silently step inside. He is sitting on the bed facing away. He is sobbing. "It's okay we are going to be okay" I say. Cato turns towards me as I rush into his arms hugging him tightly as he kisses my forehead.  
We stay like that for awhile, never wanting to break apart, not wanting it to end. When we finally break apart, it is 7:00 so I go to my room to take a shower. The shower is very confusing with all the buttons and different colours, now I wish I had listened to Zura while she explained how to use it.

I hear Cato enter my room, probably to pick out my outfit. I yell for him and he comes bursting through the door looking frightened. I just laugh. "Help me with this shower will ya!" He laughs and says, "Didn't you listen to Zura." "No, now please just help me, I want to get this shower over with." I reply with a smirk. "Press the blue button for a steady stream of water and the light pink one for rose smelling shampoo." "Why rose smelling." I say scrunching up my nose. Cato finds this amusing, "Because it smells good, of course" and with that Cato goes back to my room shutting the bathroom door behind him.

After my shower I find my clothes lying on my bed. Cato is beside them snoring, he probably fell asleep waiting for me. Cato has laid out a blood red dress that goes to my knees that is strapless. It has a sparkly belt with black gems. He also laid out tall black boots. I see Cato is wearing a blood red dress shirt that matches my dress in color and black dress pants. I quickly put on the outfit and shake Cato to wake him up.

We then go to the dinning cart together. We are 5 minutes late. Enobaria and Cerbon are talking about their Hunger Games. Zura is glaring at us "YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNER THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" she yells. "Calm down Zura, stop screaming and cut them some slack, it's only 5 minutes!" "Yea, they were probably planning their outfits together." Carbon adds. This makes me blush and from one look at Cato I can tell his cheeks are as red as mine. Zura finally says "Well at least you look presentable." We sit down at the table and dig into our food. Cato and I eat until we feel like we are going to explode.

After dinner we watch the reapings. The careers look strong this year and a district 11 boy looks very strong. We plan on asking him to be a part of our alliance. The only other thing that really catches my eyes is a tall girl with misty grey eyes that volunteers. This is weird because she comes from district 12 and noone ever volunteers there. But I find out she was just volunteering for her sister so she does not interest me much.

After a brief talk with our mentors, Cato and I head for bed. We stop in front of our doors to say goodnight. "Night night Cato, dream swell dreams" I say "Night clove see you tomorrow." We kiss a passionate kiss good night and I head into my room. I throw on pajamas and climb into bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_**Please review, I would like to know if any one reads my story good or bad. Oh and please read my other story and send me a tribute !**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest**_


	4. Night Mares

_** Night Mares**_

_**Here is yet another chapter.**_

_**Please send a review so I know to keep writing the story.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

I am wandering through the desert. I conclude it is the arena. I`m determined to win, I don't see any tributes but I see the cornucopia in the distance. I decide to start for there. I`m really tired and my shirt is plastered to my body in sweat, but my tiredness is forgotten as I see the pool of blood right under the cornucopia. I`m really close now and I can see her. She is laying under the cornucopia in the pool of blood her head bleeding heavily.

I run to her side trying to shake her awake, trying to help her. I`m being pulled away from her "CLOVE" I call franticly "CLOVE" but it's no use I can`t reach her. I hear her cannon.

I wake up screaming. I`m sweating and my blankets are wrapped tightly around me. I must have been tossing and turning. Then I remember clove is she alright? Did she make it? I start to panic I untangle myself and dash to the door. I throw it open and run to Clove`s room. I dash inside and run to her bed. Her eyes are shut, I start crying. I can't tell if she is breathing through my tears. I start screaming her name over and over again. I sigh in relief as she jumps awake, but I can't stop crying.

"Shhhhh" she coaxes me telling me she's okay. I pull her into me, holding her tightly, as if when I let go, or if I let go she will leave me. She looks up and wipes away my tears. "Sleep with me tonight?" she asks I gladly accept and lie down besides her, never letting her go. "Will you sing to me" I ask "Yes" and with that she sings me to sleep.

_Go to sleep_

_Cato please_

_And if you can't think of sheep_

_And try not to sneeze, ohh please_

_And know that I love you_

_And know that I care_

_But don't make me worry_

_About your dreams_

_Cato please_

* * *

_**Please reveiw ! Sorry about the short chapter I will update soon.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest**_


	5. The Capitol

**The Capitol Cloves pov**

_**Please Please Please Reveiw I want to know if somebody actually likes the story.**_

_**And even if you dont like it tell me what you dont like so I can make it better in the**_

_**next chapter Please ! :)**_

* * *

I wake up in the morning enveloped in Cato's arms. I feel bad for him; he had screamed my name over and over while crying heavily last night. He had ended up sleeping with me. I had even sang him our song to get him to sleep. I started to carefully get up, not wanting to wake up Cato "I'm already up" Cato whispers in my ear making me jump "Oh okay". Now knowing Cato is up I get up faster, Cato also gets up. "I'm going to go back to my room before Zura comes to wake me up" "Okay" I whisper back to him "love you" "love you to" and with that Cato leaves my room.

I know we will be arriving in the Capitol soon so I don't bother with taking a shower. I dress in dark jeans and a black and grey v-neck sweater along with pretty silver flats. I meet Cato outside our rooms he is wearing a white t shirt that shows of his huge muscles and black shorts. We bump into Zura on our way towards the dinning cart for breakfast. "Ohh we are having breakfast at the Capital since we are almost there" she says just as the train goes under a tunnel. Making the room go black. The only ways to get into the Capitol are over the mountains surrounding them or under them. The tunnels that go under neath take only Capital trains so when there was a rebellion the rebels had to climb over the mountain making them easy targets for the Capitols air craft's.

The Train instantly goes light and me and Cato rush to the window. The Capitol is breath taking with tall yellow glass buildings, colorful cars and lime green roads. Capital people are waving. Me and Cato wave back making one person faint. Stupid Capitol people. We pull into the stations and are ushered off of the train. I put on an evil smirk and try to look deadly it works. The crowd goes wild.

We follow Zura into the building we are going to be staying in until the games start. We go into the elevator and Zura presses the button with the 2 on it. "Just push the button with the 2 on it to get to our floor oh and don't go on any of the other tributes floors". The elevator shoots up I really enjoyed the elevator ride and I am sad when it ends.

We enter our room. It's even more beautiful than the train with lush carpets and shiny light fixtures.

We eat breakfast at the dining room. I have lamb stew and rice with plums. It is very good. "So are you two training together or apart?" Enobaria asks. "Together I say looking at Cato" he just nods. "Oh and before you get ready for the opening ceremonies you can explore the building together just don't go on the other tributes floors". "Okay" Cato says through a mouth full of food, Zura grimaces. I can't help myself and I burst out laughing while Cato and I stand up.

Cato doesn't like this and he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder so I am facing his back. He takes me into the elevator and I just see him press the button for the lobby. "So district 7 will be arriving now so we have to scare them by fighting. "I will tell you when to start" "Okay" I answer this is going to be fun.

The elevator pulls to a stop. Cato steps out of the elevator. Me still strung over his shoulder. "Okay district 7 is arriving now, time to scare them out of their wits" Cato whispers to me rather excitedly. "Deal" after I say this one word I start screaming and punching Cato's back. "LET ME GO" "PUT ME DOWN". "OKAY sweetheart" Cato replies in a loud voice so district 7 can hear him. He drops me then. I hit the ground hard as Cato takes off. I quickly get up and sprint after him with a knife in my hand. I throw it at him, it misses by a millimetre and it lodges in the wall behind him. I am in front of district 7 now. I turn around to see them standing there shocked looking frightened. I turn back to see Cato throw the knife that had hit the wall behind him. I move out of the way but instead it hits the district 7 boy in the upper arm. Cato and I can't help ourselves we burst out laughing.

District 7`s escort finally comes to her senses while Capitol attendants tend to the boy. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROBLE MISTER ZURA WILL KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Cato puts up his hands in mock surrender, which only makes me laugh more. Cato and I run into the elevator still laughing while trying to give each other death glares. We high five each other just as the doors close.

* * *

_**Hope you liked that chapter !**_

_**Again please review.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest**_


	6. Stylists

**Stylists**

_**Hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Please review and thankyou to ALLABOUTTHEHUNGERGAMESGIRL,**_

_**Paty4Hale, SilverNight92 and Kat8100 for reviewing. This chapter**_

_**is for you.**_

* * *

**Cato's pov**

After being yelled at by Zura Clove and I meet our stylists. "Hello I am Rutus and I will be your stylist Clove and this is your prep team Genna, Octivital and Poppy". Rutus is dressed in all purple and his skin is died fuchsia. Genna has light pink skin; she is wearing gold makeup and a gold dress. Poppy is black, I mean literally coal black. She is wearing a poppy red dress and has red makeup. Octivital is dressed in a coal black suit with a green dress shirt and a bright pink tie. His skin is died orange and his hair is bright blue. He reminds me of a rainbow.

I don't understand why Capitol people dress like this. Clove`s team is not very attractive but they are nothing compared to my team."Hello Cato I am Serbariana and I am your stylist and this is Jerrafina, Kandar and Banda". Jerrafina gives me a small wave and a smile. She is dressed in a shimmery lime green suit with a gold belt. Her hair is died hunter green and is in a messy bun on the top of her head. She has on a lot of gold makeup and her skin is died bright yellow. Kander just smiles at me he has dark skin and bright blond hair, making himself hard to look away from. He is wearing a bright orange suit with a yellow dress shirt and a bright green tie. He has on tall hunting boots. He is wearing black makeup, with rings covering his face. Banda just stays silent and looks at the floor. She is dressed in a short brown dress that matches her hair. Her hair goes in small ringlets down to her knees. Her skin is died light purple and her eyes are fuchsia. Serbariana has normal skin color. Her hair is long and straight and goes to her waist. It's a bright blue color and she is wearing a brown pencil skirt and a blue green blouse. I'm guessing she is a past district 4 stylist.

"So are you ready?" Brutus asks Clove "As ready as I'll ever be". Clove follows her prep team down the hall while mouthing "Help me". I chuckle "Sorry" I mouth back. I follow my prep team down a different hall way and into a room. Serbariana has disappeared "Where is Serbariana?" I ask. "Oh she will not see you until you look decent" Kandar replies.

After half an hour of torture I am ready to see Serbariana. I sit in a room waiting for her while eating the food that has been laid out for me. Serbaiana walks in about 15 minutes late. I was already done the food. I was day dreaming about me and Clove winning the games together, going home together. Serbaiana stops my day dreaming. "So we want to make an impression, we want you to look tough" "Oh so I don't need a costume?" I say. "Um sorry but you definitely need the costume to make an impression" Serbariana says with a chuckle.

I walk into the dining room dressed in gold dress pants. I'm shirtless and my skin is oiled making my muscles look bigger. I carry with me a pure gold sword and I have on tall black boots. We wait for Clove in the dining room because we finished before her.

10 minutes later Clove trails in behind her stylist and prep team. She looks stunning in a golden dress, with a front that goes to her knees and a back that trails down to the floor. She is wearing tall brown hunting boots with a brick pattern to represent masorony. She also has on gold makeup that brings out the green in her eyes. "You look beautiful "I say to her when she walks over and stands beside me. "Not too shabby yourself" she replies with a smirk. "Hey I'm not just not too shabby admit it I look handsome" "Whatever you say Cato" she replies while walking into the elevator. "Okay now" Zura says while entering the elevator "Time to outshine them all".

* * *

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Please leave a review on what you think.**_

_**Thankyou to those who do review !**_

_**Sincerealy,**_

_**artist quest**_


	7. Opening Cerimonies

**Fire Girl Clove`s POV**

**_Thank you for the beautiful reviews you have left !_**

**_Here is the next chapter._**

* * *

"Nice Sword" I finally whisper to Cato, Just as District 1`s chariot starts moving. "Hold it proud boy" "Okay I will GIRL" Cato replies mimicking my tone. I snarl, "Maybe I should hold the sword, you might not be strong enough to lift it". Cato starts to say something back when our chariot starts moving. We don't wave or smile we just smirk an evil smirk and look deadly. I am pleased when I hear the crowd chanting our names, cheering louder for us than they did for District 1.

The crowd then stops chanting our names and chants district 12`s instead. I look up onto the screen and see that they are on fire. I watch as Katniss blows a kiss and catches roses. I instantly developed a hate for her, I will kill her making it slow and painful. Cato also looks angry but I can't blame him district 12 stole our spotlight! "Shotty" I whisper to him while grimacing. "We can share" he says back will a smirk. Katniss has no chance in the games, making enemies with us.

Our chariot stops in front of president snows mansion. He gives a long boring speech. Then we are led away, back into the building we started from. "District 12 is on top of my kill list they will be dead on the first day" I say to Enobaria as I hop out of our chariot. I glare at them, a death glare. I laugh at their frightened faces. Cato also chuckles and points his sword at them when they are facing the other way. "Why not just kill them now?" Cato whispers to me so only I can hear. "Well her death will last longer in the arena and I want to give the audience a show" I whisper back. Cato nods his head he knows what I mean. We would be pulled of Katniss here if we make her death slow but in the arena we could make it go on all day.

"Congratulations" Zura says when we enter our rooms "Want to re watch the opening ceremonies with me?" "Obviously not" I mutter under my breath. "Well do you" "No thank you" I say with fake sweetness "I'm really tired" Cato nods agreement and we both go back to his room. Looking forward to scaring district 12 at training tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sorry for the encreably short chapter.**_

_**This is just a short chapter about the ceremonies.**_

_**The next chapter will be longer. Promise.**_

_**Sincerealy,**_

_**artist quest**_


	8. Training

**Training**

_**Thank you for the reviews. It really helps me to know what you guys think. I hope you like this chapter I worked really hard on it. Please tell me what you think. Without further ado I give you the training chapter.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

Clove and I are in the elevator going to training. I`m still fuming about last night, I hate district 12. The elevator comes to a stop and we enter the training gym. I`m amazed it`s way better than the training center back home. There are moving dummies and sleek metal swords. I can't wait to get my hands on them. Clove is staring at the knives, knowing her she will go straight there probably to intimidate the other tributes. "These weapons look nice" I whisper to her with a grin. "Yea those knifes are 226 daggers they are light weight and easy to use oh and over there are..." "Wait wait wait I don't really want to hear about all the different kinds of knives they have Clove" "Better than being stabbed by one" she retorts. Everyone turns to stare at Clove she must of said it too loud. "What you looking at" She sneers giving all the tributes there a glare. They turn away looking frightened except for the district 1 and 4 tributes.

Clove and I walk over to them. "So you guys in for an alliance" I ask "Sure" the tall boy with dark brown hair replies. "I'm Marvel and this is Glimmer" he says while pointing to a beautiful blond girl behind him. She smiles at me. "Um I'm Shimmer and this is Neptune" the district 4 female pipes in. "What are your names" the boy named Neptune asks. "I`m Cato and this is Clove" "Okay cool".

I turn around to see the district 12 tributes walk in. I can't help myself I burst out laughing. "They are dressed the same" I manage to choke out. Marvel and Glimmer stare at them. Clove is laughing too. "Now everyone we have some rules you need to follow and some suggestions" the head trainer says. "First off no hurting other tributes there will be plenty of time for that in the arena. I bet you all want to try out all the weapons but I suggest you try survival stations too dying from poison or cold is just a common as a knife to the heart".

We are dismissed and I head for the swords. I learned about survival stuff in training at home I don't need to spend time there now. I pick up a sword and start hacking away at the dummies. Once I have ripped them all up I move to spears. I laugh as I glance at all the tributes frightened faces. "Hey Cato" Glimmer says while hanging onto my shoulder. "I saw you with the swords your soo good" "Thanks Glimmer I say while she throws her arm around my shoulder flirting aimlessly with me.

**Clove`s POV**

I throw another knife at the dummies imagining its Glimmer`s head. I try to ignore her as she flirts with Cato arm around his shoulder. I can't take it anymore I walk up to her and punch her in the face sending her to the floor. "Opps sorry" I say with fake sweetness while walking away. I join Marvel at the spear station and start throwing them. I hit them all in the bull's eye. "Not too bad blades" I turn around to see Marvel watching me. "Yea so I don't just throw knives you know and don't call me blades" "Whatever blades" Marvel says mimicking my voice. I laugh "Thanks Marvel you just made my day" I say just as I get a fist to my face. I know its Glimmer and I don't fall to the ground like she did. I push her onto the ground with my knees holding her arms in place. I punch her in the face. I laugh as she screams out in pain. "You're just jealous he likes me more" she manages to spit out. "Oh okay but you don't even know him enough to know he likes to train by himself".

I feel big strong arms pull me of Glimmer. I manage to hit the peace keeper in the face before he throws me to the floor. "No fighting" he spits at me and Glimmer. I get up and stalk away to my knives and start hacking away again. I throw them with such force that the go right through the dummies. I hear someone come up behind me. "So Clove I'm sorry I don't even like Glimmer" "I don't want to talk right now Cato" I say, while throwing another knife. He grabs my shoulders and spins me around so I am facing him. "It wasn't my fault" he spits in my ear. "She was all over me". "FINE" I yell then I bring my voice down so it's barely a whisper "I forgive you now leave me along". "Nope" Cato says while picking up a knife. He throws it and it hits on the bulls eye. That got me to laugh. "Hey look there's a first for everything right" Cato glares at me and then walks back to his swords.

I remember two years ago I had to teach Cato knife throwing at training. He never even got close to the dummies. I remember back to that night "So teach me" Cato had pleaded. He had wanted to look good for knife training that was taking place the next day. I had finally taught him to actually hit the dummy but it took me all night. We had ended up falling asleep at the training center and boy did we get crap the next day. I do recall getting a black eye even.

I turn to watch the district 12 tributes at the knot tying station. They are so weak they have spent all of training at the boring survival stations. They probably can't handle any weapons. What makes it worse even is that they won't leave each other's side, what babies.

**Cato`s POV**

Clove and I walk over to the lunch room together. Followed by Marvel, Glimmer, Shimmer and Neptune. What stupid names. We all grab lunch and sit at a table together. "Hey do you guys want to ask district 11 to join us?" "Yea he looks good enough" Shimmer replies with a shrug. We all get up and walk to the table he is sitting at. "Want to come sit with us?" Clove asks politely. "No thanks" "You know it's also an invitation into the careers alliance" I add. "I know that and I would rather have my head chopped of then be with you". I'm angry now, "Well I can make that happen" I spit at him. I glare at the tributes looking at us making them shake and look at their food.

I stomp back to our table I watch Glimmer say something to him that makes his face turn red. Them they all walk back to the table to join me. "What did you say?" I ask. "Oh something about being in love with another tribute" she replies with a smirk. I laugh Glimmers good. I finish my food quickly wanting to get back to training. Clove and I finish first so we excuse our selves them go back to the training room together.

We both go to our choice stations and start destroying all the dummies. By the time Marvel walks in me and Clove are surrounded by torn up dummies. He just stands there in shock with his mouth open. I laugh as the other tributes that come in glance at what we have done then start shaking with fear. I point my sword at the district 7 tribute just as 12 walks in. They walk straight to the plant station. Everyone now moves to a station as the capitol people clear up the dummies. I put away my sword and walk over to Clove who is now talking with Shimmer.

"So I think we should add the district 12 boy to our alliance" I hear Shimmer say just as I walk up. "No I want to kill him I hate that..." I cut her off before she can finish her sentence. "I think that's a good idea Shimmer" "Why" Clove states angrily "I thought you hated him as much as I do. " Yea but he will lead us to her he must know things about her I mean he follows her around enough". "I guess I see what you mean Cato" Clove says "But if he doesn't help at all I get to kill him". "Deal" I say while shaking her hand.

We then go and tell Glimmer, Marvel and Neptune. They all agree with me. "So whose mentor will ask his mentor" Neptune asks. "Ours" I say like it's obvious, it should be they know I'm the leader of the pack.

**Clove`s POV**

I`m still angry we have to be in an alliance with the stupid district 12 boy and on top of that district 11 won't join our alliance. I`m a little scared, I mean I'm not scared for my sake but for Cato's. I will just have to injure him enough so that when I die Cato can kill him by himself easily.

Cato and I walk back to our rooms silently. "So" Cato says breaking the silence. "I really wan to kill the district 11 boy" I say. "Yea me too" he really has nerve to turn us down. "Yea he`s on my kill list" I add. I watch Cato step into the elevator and I follow him. He presses the button to our floor and then pulls me in for a kiss. I smile against his lips and he must feel it because he pulls away slightly so he can whisper to me "So now I can make you smile". I pull away from him and laugh "Don't get all excited now" I say smiling still. I wipe the smile of my face as the elevator pulls onto our floor. My anger returns and I storm to my room ignoring Zura`s babbling.

I hear Cato nock on my door. Instead I lock myself in the bathroom. I start crying Cato and I will never get to share happy smiles and kisses again after the games. So I sob the tears keep flowing and I can't stop them. All our happy memories fill my mind. Cato trying to learn knife throwing, the first night we made love. The smiling boy with the swords. The boy that beat up the boy that broke my arm. The tears are streaming down my face as I remember. We will not make new memories; we will not share kisses' in our kitchen and watch our children play. We will not have a future together; we will not grow side by side. I keep saying these things in my head they all come so fluently.

I hear Cato burst through my door and call my name. The sound of his voice makes me sob louder. He bursts through the bathroom door. I put my head in my lap, I hate when he sees me so weak.

**Cato`s POV**

Fright takes over as I find Clove sobbing with her head in her lap on her bathroom floor. I run to her side "Clove Clove are you okay Clove" she doesn't put her head up and she keeps sobbing. I pull her into me and she sobs into my chest. "Are you okay Clove" I say again she shakes her head yes. Now that I know she's not hurt I stop panicking. I hold her close to me, she sobs and she sobs. "I love you Cato" she finally manages to choke out. "I love you to Clove I love you to".

I pick her up and carry her to her bed. I get her some food and I sit with her while she eats it. She is not crying anymore and she looks angry. "I'm fine Cato" she says I don't need your help I`m a big girl now". I kiss her good night one last time then go back to my room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading my story. I will add another chapter tomorrow at the latest. Sorry for making Clove look weak at the end but I think she should have feelings too she just does not like to show it. Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest**_


	9. Rage

**Rage**

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter includes course language readers discretion is advised.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

The rest of training goes by quickly without any Glimmer and Clove fights. I can't help but chuckle. I can't believe Glimmer thought I liked her more than Clove. Clove was right though I do not like training with other people I work alone. I was starting to get annoyed with Glimmer following me around everywhere. I hear a robotic voice call me in. I get up from the dining table and walk to the training room. "GOOD LUCK" I hear Clove yell "THANKS" I call back not bothering to make a sly comment. I walk through the huge training room doors. I walk to the center of the training room "Cato Skinner" I say getting the games makers attention. I see that they are drinking. I conclude that they will be drunk by the time they get to district 10.

I walk to the swords and start hacking away at the dummies. I make a mess then go over to the spears. I hit all bulls' eyes. I then tie a knot making foot holes and places to grab. I them hang it from the ceiling. I climb to the top of it with my sword and while standing on the rope I throw my sword and it chops of dummies head. I laugh a sinister laugh and I climb onto the ceiling. I am hanging upside down now and I untie the only way down. I let it fall to the floor. I pull me self up in a crunch and grab the bars with my hands. I then let go of my feet so I am hanging from the ceiling. I let go and as I hit the floor I throw a spear, its hits right in the center of the bull's eye. "You are dismissed" I hear someone say and I turn to see the game makers nodding approvingly. I smile and walk out the door expecting a very high score.

**Clove`s POV**

After about 15 minutes they call my name. I'm guessing Cato did one of his knot tying tricks. That's why it took so long. I am the only one to know about his skills and he taught me some I could use with my knives. I had asked him if I could use them and he said yes. Saying anything to make you get a better score, more sponsors. I walk through the training room doors and stand so that I am right in front of the game makers. "Clove Senera" I say, I then walk over to the spears. Saving the knives for last. I get all the spears in the bull`s eye. I then throw a couple of knives all hitting right where I wanted them to. Like I said I never ever miss. I then go to the knot tying station. I tie one of the most hard and impressive knots. I remember to leave foot holds and places to put my hands. I get someone to tie it to the ceiling. Now that the rope is hanging from the ceiling I start my show. The end of the rope dangles just out of my reach so I have to jump to grab it. When I am in mid air I throw a knife. I grab the rope with my one of my hands and turn to see I hit the knife in the bull's eye. I throw another knife with my free hand making it 2 centimeters apart from the other one. I climb to the top of the rope and throw another knife and it hits exactly between the other two knives. I smirk and grab the ceiling with one hand and I let my legs go. I hear a gasp as I hang from the ceiling with one arm. I must look really strong. I then untie the rope creation sending it to the floor. I let myself go and while I'm zipping through the air I throw another knife and it lands directly above the knife in the middle.

"You are dismissed I hear someone say" I don't look back at the game makers as I walk out. I know their faces will look shocked, excited, proud and drunk. I feel sorry for districts 10 and 11 because the game makers are probably really drunk buy the time it's their turn. I definitely don't feel bad for 12 though. I bet there is nothing even to watch except their super camouflage skills.

I walk back to our floor. I bet no one will go back to the dining room. I step into our room and find Cato flipping through channels on TV. "Nothing to watch" I say jokingly. "I couldn't decide on a channel if my life depended on it" he replies with a smirk. "I bet you would kill the person threatening you with TV before he could kill you and make you chose a channel". "Oh now you agree I'm a better killer than you" he says while laughing. "I never said you were better I wouldn't get myself in the situation in the first place" "Oh okay big bad Clove I definitely believe that". "You better believe it "I say just as our mentors walk in.

"So need any help from us guys" Cerbon asks. "Nope all good" I reply. "Yea we were just talking about how much better I am than Clove" Cato adds while grinning at me. "In your dreams Cato you can only wish".

**Cato`s POV**

I laugh "Ha-ha I must be dreaming now then right?" I say back. Clove just glares at me I know I have won. I frown as Zura skips into the room. "So you guys can do whatever you want before 6:00 when we are having dinner. "At 6:30 we will watch the scores" she sounds so cheery I seriously want to punch her in the face. "Oh and we will be discussing interview strategies after we watch the scores so we can get a head start" Enobaria adds. "Kay" Clove says while skipping to the elevator. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN CATO" Clove calls as the doors open. "THIS WILL BE EASY" I yell to her as I sprint to the elevator. I`m not quick enough though and the doors close in my face. I watch as the elevator descends I furiously press the button. The elevator shoots back up but when the doors open its empty. I push the button for the main lobby. I see Clove pinned against the wall by none other than Thresh the District 11 boy. I scowl and throw him of her. I land on him and punch him in the face. "Idiot" I spit in his ear. Out of the corner of my eye I see Clove get up. She has her hand to her neck and she is walking toward someone. I look up to see her talking to Marvel.

I punch Thresh one more time before getting up and walking towards them. "He got angry because I said his district partner the 12 year old was dumb. I said he was a wimp just like her and her grabbed me and threw me against the wall". "Oh that was good to provoke him Clove I won't always be there to save you". "Well Cato I had it all under control". Marvel starts laughing and I glare at him. This just makes him laugh more. "Yea okay blades" he retorts. I burst out laughing uncontrollably "Blades really cool name Clove". Clove grimaces then stalks away leaving me with Marvel.

"So how's your girl friend Marvel? Still talking about me" I`m surprised when Marvel punches me in the face. I'm angry now and Marvel must see it because he turns pale. I laugh a cruel laugh "Scared of me Marvie huh scared like the little baby you are". He punches me again and I tackle him to the ground. "Don't punch me pretty boy you're no match for me". I laugh again and get up after punching Marvel in the face. He turns red and cups were I hit him with his hands. "Yea that will teach you not to mess with me" I say.

When I get back to my room I take a nice long shower. Cleaning myself from head to toe. I make the mistake of pressing the wrong button and lavender smelling shampoo spits out at me. I grimace and try to wash the scent of me but I end up smelling like a bouquet of flowers. I finally suck it up and step out of the shower hoping no one notices. I quickly dress in jeans and a dark blue dress shirt.

I walk over to Clove`s room to pick out her outfit. She is not in her room but in the shower. I quietly pick out a dark blue v-neck sweater and dark jeans. I add some black flats and some jewelry before silently leaving the room. I then go to the dining room because it's almost 6:00. I enter 15 minutes early and I find Enobaria and Cerbon making out on the couch. I raise my eye brows as I plop down on the chair across from them. They are too busy making out that they don't notice me. "Get a room' I finally say. Enobaria head shoots up and she blushes. She quickly pulls off of Cerbon and sits on the chair beside the couch. "It`s alright" I say with a smile "Your secrets safe with me".

Cerbon sights in relief along with Enobaria. "Don't tell anyone or you won't live to see another day" Enobaria sneers. I laugh "Kay I got it" I even put up my hands in mock surrender making Cerbon glare at me. I turn to see Clove waltz into the room in the outfit I picked for her. She looks stunning in just the simple outfit. Zura skips in moments later. "Ready for dinner" she says cheerfully. "Yes" Clove says mocking her voice. Cerbon bursts out laughing and high fives Clove. Zura frowns and sits down at the table.

We eat in silence. I sit beside Clove with our mentors facing us. Enobaria is still blushing and I smile at her. She glares at me than looks at her food. We eat as much as we can fit. Why not gain wait before the games. After dinner we take our seats in front of the TV. I watch as Caesar Flickerman`s face appears on screen "Here are the scores of your favorite tributes". I watch as Marvels face comes into view. A 9 flashes by then Glimmers face comes into view she gets the same. Now it's my turn I hoot as the number 10 pops onto the screen. Clove gets the same and we high five each other. Shimmer and Neptune both gets 8`s. I watch as the sly district 5 girl gets a 6 and the little district 11 girl gets a 7. Thresh gets an 8 but I don't worry much I could take him own in a second. Now it's district 12`s turn the boy gets an 8 and I wait in anticipation for the girl hoping it's a low score I was wrong.

**Clove` POV**

Boy you do not want to be near Cato when he's angry. He threw a couple plates at the wall making Zura scream. He then punches the TV screen and storms off. I don't blame him for being mad how the hell did fire girl get an 11. I swear I'm going to cut her up into 11 pieces for every fucking point she got. I get up and storm to Cato's room now I`m angry. I nock on the door "WHAT" Cato screams obviously still angry. I storm into his room slamming the door behind me. "What the hell Cato why the hell would you throw those plates" "WELL BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY YOU KNOW THAT EMOTION WELL DONT YOU CLOVE" "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER" my voice gets louder with every word I say. I`m so angry that I can't take it anymore I storm out of his room.

I have a shower when I get back to my room. I hope to wash all my angry thoughts away. I have no such luck.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and sorry for the swearing. It just needed to be put in there, they are careers after all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest**_


	10. Sorry

**Sorry Clove**

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this story and I hope to update soon.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

I feel bad instantly as Clove storms out of my room. I do not like getting in fights with her but really I was angry. I guess I`m not really myself. It`s hard to explain but when I`m angry I do things I will regret later. I feel uncomfortable with going back to the dining room so I decide to just go to bed. We all need our rest before the games anyway.

I can`t fall asleep though instead I think about Clove. I think about her dark brown hair and her freckles. I think about the way her eyes shine in the moonlight and the way her hair falls perfectly in a straight line. I think about her foolish grin and her silly laugh. I think about the happiness I feel when I make her smile. I think about the life I could have had with her; the children I could have watched playing in the sun light. I do not know why it had to be like this and why it happened to us. One thing I do know is that one of use will have a future but just with someone else. I finally fall asleep with Clove`s beautiful face in my mind.

I`m wandering through a field. My shirt is plastered to my body form sweat; I must have been walking a very long time. I am weaponless but I am not worried. I don`t remember anything, and I don't remember Clove dyeing so I decide to look for her. I start at the cornucopia and I make my way for there. I can see her she is standing just in the mouth of the cornucopia. I notice now that I am holding plates. Every time I step closer to Clove I get angrier and angrier. I am now only an inch away from her and I am fuming. I find myself lifting my arm, ready to throw. I can't control my actions and I throw the plates. I scream as the plate connects with Clove`s forehead producing a steady strand of blood. I flinch as I start screaming I can't control it. "WHAT" I scream. "WHAT THE HELL CATO WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW THOSE PLATES" "BECAUSE I WAS ANGRY AN EMOTION YOU KNOW WELL HUH CLOVE "as we keep screaming I start to recognize the conversation. "WELL LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER" it's the conversation (more like argument) we had last night. Clove`s head starts bleeding more heavily life threateningly. I want to run to her to help her but I can't get my limbs to move. "Clove" I yell "Clove". I try to run to her again but my limbs feel like jellow. I fall to the ground. The sound of my muscular body hitting the hard earth is accompanied by the boom of Clove`s cannon.

I wake up staring into Clove`s beautiful eyes. "Are you okay Cato? Your screaming was so loud I could hear you next door". "Sorry" I mumble. "You were even screaming my name" I blush. "I I was I" "Having a nightmare?" "Yea". "I`m so sorry Clove about last night my dream made me realize we can't be fighting we don't have time to fight" I say with a pleading expression. "I know Cato I know". I`m momentarily shocked she caved so fast. Clove is not one to forgive so easily. I pull her in for a hug, then a kiss. We stay like that for a while kissing. I then make room for her in my bed and she snuggles down beside me. I hug her close to me kissing her neck. We fall asleep together wrapped in each other's arms. Tied in each other's embrace.

_Morning_

Morning came much too quickly and when I woke up Clove was not there. I`m guessing she went back to her room knowing we were going to be woken up. Speaking of woken up I hear a loud nock on the door. "Rise and shine sleepy today is another big day". I scowl and hop out of bed.

I take a quick shower making sure to press the right buttons this time. I dress in black shorts and a white t-shirt. I know that I will have to get ready for the interviews anyway but I don't really care. I walk slowly out of my room and over to Cloves. I fly back as Clove opens the door. She smile and laughs at me "Scared you Cato?" she asks. "No "I say "Surprised me that's all". "Oh okay macho man, I'm going to go eat". I watch as Clove skips down the hall, she's in a good mood.

We eat a large breakfast. Eggs, Bacon, Fish and soup, all fancy capitol stuff. Back in district 2 I usually only eat an apple. I sigh oh I wish I was just back in 2 going to training with Clove, beating up some kids. "So the interviews are today" Cerbon says "What angles do you think they should use Enobaria?" "Cato weak and cute and Clove funny and dumb" "Be real" I scoff not finding her statement funny. Clove doesn't either "How about Cato a ruthless killing machine or me sly, sexy, cruel and monstrous". "Fine" Enobaria says "Maybe not sexy for you Clove. I laugh and Clove glares at me. "Fine" she snaps glaring at everyone.

After we finish are food we are brought into a fancy room with Zura. "Okay" she says "You have to be proper, lady and gentlemen like" me and Clove laugh. "I`m serious". She hands Clove a pair of huge heels. "Where are my heels?" I ask "Oh um do you want some" Zura asks biting her lip. "No he doesn't he`s just being an idiot" Clove says sticking her tough out at me. Zura frowns "This is going to be a long day".

After we sit through Zura Clove and I are taken by our prep teams. "Ready to be made beautiful?" Jerrafina asks. "Just get it over with" I plead. They get to work with waxing my arms and legs getting all the unwanted hair of my body as they say. They add some body oil to my muscles again. Serbariana dresses me in a grey tuxedo. I have a white dress shirt and the inside of my jacket is light blue. It's folded out at the collar so you can see the color.

I am brought down under the stage and I find Clove waiting for me. She is standing with Marvel, Glimmer, Shimmer and Neptune. She is dressed in a short red dress that is tight at the top and poofs out at the bottom. She also has on light brown hunting boots. She smiles and waves to me as does Shimmer. I smile back and jog over to them. I laugh when I see Marvels face there is a huge bruise that's a purple black color. Marvel glares at me. We stand in line and I watch as Glimmer skips on stage. Shocked at her see through pink dress.

**Clove`s POV**

I scowl as I watch Glimmer step onto the stage in a see through pink dress. I feel a little nervous as I stand in line behind Marvel. Glimmers interview goes by quick and so does Marvel`s. Next thing I know I am skipping onto the stage. I am momentarily blinded by the bright lights and the roaring crowd. I quickly get into the role though and I grin and wave at the crowd. I walk over to where Caesar Flickerman is sitting. I shake his hand and sit in the chair beside him waiting for the interview to start. "Welcome Clove welcome" Caesar starts "Are you ready for the games?" I grin "Hell yea ready to start killing I`m getting tired it`s really boring sitting around all day" the crowd laughs. "So what are your skills Clove?" I`ll leave that to your imaginations until tomorrow". "Okay Clove so what made you volunteer?" "Um duh to kick some butt and win these dam games" "Well that's Clove folks". I laugh and skip of the stage glaring at district 12 as I go by. I`m surprised at how fast the interview went but I can't complain. I walk back to my room in silence.

I wait for Cato in the dining room with Zura, Enobaria and Cerbon. They all pat me on the back saying I did great. I watch the other interviews on TV. I notice that Katniss spends the time giggling and spinning around in her stupid dress. Pathetic. I am momentarily shocked as I hear Peeta stammer out "Because well because she came here with me". I scoff wow Peeta, wimp. I hear someone laughing behind me and I turn around to see Cato on the floor. I walk over and put my foot on his chest. "Got you now Cato" he responds by grabbing my ankle and pulling me of my feet. I end up on top of Cato giggling.

I look up to see Enobaria and Cerbon staring at us looking shocked. I quickly get of Cato and stand up, I know I am blushing. "Well well well more star crossed lovers huh" "Like your to talk" Cato sneers while sitting up. This leaves me confused but I don't ask. "Whatever Cato but don't let the other tributes know or they will use it against you" Enobaria says "Obviously" I say.

We then head for dinner. We eat dinner silently, still embarrassed. After dinner I take Cato`s hand. It does not matter if they see anymore. I lead him into my room and push him onto my bed. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Sorry for taking so long to update, I have had sooo much homework! So please review and I hope to update soon._**


	11. The begining of the end

**_The Games_**

**_Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for how short it is._**

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

I wake up to see Serbariana smiling down at me. I smile as I remember last night. I look over to see that Cato is gone. I know he probably went back to his room, even though everyone knows we are together. I scowl at Serbariana and I slowly get out of bed. She dresses me in brown pants, which are quite comfortable. I am also wearing a sports bra a tank top and a light brown t-shirt. I pull on some brown boots and a black jacket. The jacket is warm so I am expecting cold. I jog around in the boots for a bit and conclude they are for running. I smile I love running I am the fastest girl back home.

I follow Sebariana down a long hall and onto a roof. There is a hover craft waiting for me. I step onto the ladder and I freeze in place. I watch Serbariana turn around and board a separate hover craft. I smile; I bet she will meet me there. I feel a wave on excitement come over me. I will finally get to be in the games. The only thing that stops me form jumping from joy is Cato and the freezing. Cato is the only reason I don't want to be there right now.

I board the hover craft to find myself in a long room that holds all the tributes. I am the last to board. I walk over and take the only empty seat in between Marvel and Cato. A woman comes around and injects a needle into are arms. It must be our trackers Enobaria told me all about them. She told me not to be week to not show pain. I follow her advice pretending it does not hurt but truthfully it hurts like hell. I laugh as I hear someone crying. "What" Cato whispers to me "Someone can`t hold back their tears" I say with an evil smirk. "Well it did hurt like hell" Marvel adds butting into our conversation. I glare at him "Wimp" I mutter and I laugh as Marvel glares at me he obviously he heard me. I turn away from him so that I am only facing Cato. Marvel gets the message and falls silent.

The hover craft starts moving. It's a quick ride and before I know it I am being escorted down a hall to get ready for launching. "You know I know how to walk" I sneer to the guard who is pushing me ahead. "Whatever" he mumbles letting go of my back. I grin and skip a head turning into the room with a giant sign that says female tribute from district 2.I walk into the room to find Serbariana waiting for me. She gives me a sympathetic look and I conclude she knows about me and Cato. She hands me a charm it`s a four leaf clover on a chain. I smile "Here I got this for you I saw you don't have a token so I sent this in. Will you wear it?" "Of course" I say with a smile. I have grown to like Serbariana. I take it and put it around my neck as I hear a robotic voice call 20 seconds. "Good luck Cove I`m rooting for you". I smile again as I walk towards the metal tube. "Root for Cato" I say as I step into the tube hearing 10 seconds. She smiles and nods, just as the doors close.

The metal tube shoots up. I am submerged in darkness for a couple seconds before the tube pulls out of the ground. I am momentarily blinded by the light but my vision comes back fast. I see that the arena is a giant grassy field with a cornucopia in the middle. It is surrounded by forests and a large lake, on one side there is a field of tall grass. I don't plan on going there something about it makes me shiver. "Psst Clove over here Clove" I turn to my right to see Cato on the pedestal beside me. I smile lucky we got put right beside each other. "What Cato" I say loudly so he can hear me. "Go for the the center he says" I nod. I look past Cato to see Marvel two spots over from him. I look to my left Shimmer is three spots over Glimmer 6. I can't see Neptune so I`m guessing he is on the other side of the cornucopia. I hear a voice call out 60 seconds 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50. This is going to be the longest 60 seconds of my life. 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31. I wait in agony as the seconds tick by. I look over to see Cato preparing to run with his feet pointed at the cornucopia. I do the same my eyes on the center. 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21. I shiver as the seconds count down, with excitement and anticipation. 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I leap into action as the gong rings out.

* * *

_**This is just a filler chapter before the games really begin. Thank you for the beautiful reviews.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Artist quest**_


	12. My Second Wind

**The Games**

_**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

My feet start moving right when the gong rings out. I dash for the center of the cornucopia; I am the first one there. Clove is right behind me and I see her grab some knives as I take my sword. She runs of probably to kill some tributes. As the though goes through my head I hear a male scream. I turn around really fast to find myself face to face with Neptune. He is holding a knife to my neck. I laugh a sinister laugh "Think you could kill me so soon" I sneer as a spear goes through his back. I laugh again as he falls to the ground nodding to Marvel. I jog over to him handing him some better spears "Sorry about your face" I say. I hear yet another scream and I turn my head in the direction. I watch as Glimmer breaks someone's neck with her hand.

I watch a kid sneak into the middle of the cornucopia. I sneak over and stab my sword deep into his neck. He is dead instantly. I kill another girl with my spear and the district 7 boy follows soon after. I have killed at least 5 tributes when everything falls silent. I walk over to where Shimmer, Glimmer and Marvel are waiting. I look around for Clove and I spot her on the ground screaming. "What's her problem?" I ask trying to keep the concern out of my voice. "Oh she threw a knife at Fire Girl but she missed". "I DID NOT MISS" I hear her scream "IT WAS GOING RIGHT FOR THE NECK". Glimmer laughs then yells back "THEN WHY ISNT SHE DEAD". "SHE BLOCKED IT WITH HER STUPID BACK PACK THAT'S WHY". I laugh as Clove tackles Glimmer to the ground. Marvel looks like he is going to do something he will regret, so I shoot him a glare, he just nods. I let Clove pin her down and put a knife to her neck before I pull her off Glimmer.

She trashes around in my arms, but I don't let go. "Calm now?" I sneer into her ear. "I HATE YOU CATO" she yells pretty much bursting my ear drums. "I drop her and she stands there glaring at me then Glimmer, I just ignore her. "So how many did you guys kill" I ask. "2" Clove replies. Glimmer says 1 and Marvel says 4. "How many did you kill Cato" Glimmer asks batting her eyelashes. Clove snarls at her but Glimmer ignores her. I grin at Glimmer and say "5". "So you didn't kill any Shimmer?" Clove asks. "Um well I injured the tribute Glimmer killed and I cut Thresh pretty hard in the lower leg. I scowl at her. Doesn't she know lower leg cuts barley get infected? "You are lucky you don't have my sword in your neck right now Shimmer" I say "If you don't prove yourself soon I can make that happen". She gulps then nods.

We then go to collect all the supplies off the dead tributes, the supplies that they had managed to grab. Clove and Marvel work together and I work with Shimmer. Glimmer has gone into the woods to go to the bathroom. I hear a male scream and I turn to see Glimmer pushing Lover boy onto the field. I smile and jog over to him. "Hey district 12" I say tauntingly "Paying us a visit" "To bad it's going to be your last" I turn around to see Clove grinning behind me. "Wait doesn't kill him yet" Marvel says "He could have some importance to us" I pull Marvel to the side "And what importance may that be?" "Well if what he said is true and he is in love with fire girl then he must know about how she got that 11 and he will know valuable things about her". "I see" I say "I guess your right we can keep him for now. "LET HIM GO" I yell to them and Glimmer instantly releases Lover boy. I walk over to him and tower over him, making sure to make him feel scared. "Choose wisely okay lover boy? Will you be a part of our alliance?"I hear Clove growl "WHAT? WHY?" She screams. "Cause he can help us find her" I say emphasizing the her. "Ohhh" Clove says with an evil grin "But I get to kill him when we don't need him anymore right?" she says. "Didn't we already shake on this?" "So I thought you were joking I mean we never spoke to our mentors" "Well I forgot". "Smart". "What ever" I reply angrily. We wait for the hover crafts to come, for the cannons to fire but it never happens.

We move down to the lake, we thought we might be in the way. I nod as the cannon starts firing 12 dead 12 more to go. I watch as they take away the bodies. We then go back and sort through our things splitting our supplies. We all get different color back packs. Clove gets red. I get blue. Shimmer gets gold. Glimmer gets pink and Marvel gets green. We make lover boy have the orange one, according to Clove to match his girl friend. I make note to keep my eye out for orange. We split the weapons too. I get all the swords, Clove gets the knives, Marvel gets half the spears I get the other half, Glimmer gets the bow and arrows and Shimmer gets the trident. Shimmer makes the food into a pile and adds the medicine in a pile next to it. We all get a first aid kit a flashlight night vision goggles a sleeping bag and water bottles in our back packs.

We set up camp next. We decide to share a tent with our district partners' with Shimmer and Lover boy together, who says his name is Peeta. I knew that already but lover boy has already stuck. Shimmer complains but I silence her with a glare. I bet she remembers our last conversation. We light a fire and sit around it we are the biggest threat in the games no point in being afraid of making a little smoke. Clove hands us all some bread, I gobble it down quickly. I did not realize how hungry I was I have not eaten all day. All we do is hang out around the fire as Shimmer fills our water bottles with water. At least she has some worth. We are all too tired to do anything else but talk and eat so that is what we do. "So enjoying the games so far Cato?" Glimmer says scooting closer to me pretty much on top of me. I smile and push her over a bit so we are just sitting next to each other. She looks hurt. She frowns then grabs my shirt pulling me in whispering playfully into my ear.

**Clove`s POV**

I scowl at Glimmer. She pretty much is shoving her tongue down my boyfriend's throat. Marvel nudges me playfully. "Jealous?" he whispers. "No" I scoff while sharpening my knives. "You so are" I frown then scoot over the Marvel. "Why do they get all the fun right?" I say. "Well Clove I kind of like someone else" "Yea I know you love with the blond bimbo but it will make her jealous". "Fine" he says putting his arm around my shoulder. I grin as Cato looks at us, pure fury in his eyes. I smile again and lean into Marvel. Marvel shocks me by jumping up. "Hey look he says pointing to the trees" I look up to see smoke flying out of the line of trees. Somewhere of to the west.

We all jump up grabbing out back packs and weapons. We break into a run dashing for the forest, Cato and I at the lead. We are follows closely by Marvel and Glimmer, Shimmer and Peeta at the back. Peeta carrying all the supplies. We slow down as we get closer to the fire. It is located in a small dirt clearing surrounded by willow trees with long hanging branches. The girl fro district 8 is asleep beside the fire. I watch Cato slowly approach her we all know this is his kill. Once he is towering over her he wakes her up. When she sees him her eyes go wide showing pure terror. "Please don't kill me please" she cries we all burst out of the trees laughing. Making her terror deepen. Cato sends his sword threw her chest. I laugh as Marvel calls out "13 DOWN 11 MORE TO GO". I let out a whoop along with everyone else. We all laugh cruelly and I surprise myself by laughing the loudest of all.

We walk on into the willows a bit before Marvel stops "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" "I`d say yes" I reply. "No I killed her myself "Cato cuts in. "But we didn't hear a cannon.". "Yea we don't want to track her down twice" Shimmer adds. "I SAID I STABBED HER MYSELF SHES DEAD" Cato screams. "SHUT UP" I turn to see Lover boy "We are wasting time I will go kill her then we can move on". Cato nods at lover boy "Fine go see for yourself lover boy". When he has disappeared behind the willows I say "Why can't we just kill him now" "Nah he's the closest chance of us finding her" Cato replies. I am about to say something else when lover boy comes back. "Was she dead?" I ask. "No but she is now" to prove him right the cannon fires. Cato is angry and he starts sprinting I run as fast as I can to keep up, he is really fast.

We run like that for a while before Cato finally slows down to a walk. I stop and fall behind the rest of the group I had dropped my favorite knife. It`s morning now and I am really tired. I hear a sizzling sound then I am thrown back by a giant wall of fire that had just shot up out of the ground. I touch my shoulder it stings like hell, I probably burned it. I start running away from the fire, running anywhere. A giant circle quickly forms around me. The walls of the circle of fire are too tall for me to jump over. I quickly end up gasping for breath as the smoke makes its way into my lunges. I soon can`t breathe and I collapse to the ground. I accept my death, I imagined myself dyeing in an epic fight trying to save Cato. I guess that is not the case. I feel blackness coming over me. I pass out soon after.

**Cato`s POV**

The smoke is horrible billowing up around me. It`s hard to breath. I manage to choke out "Clove" trying to scream but it only comes out as a whisper. My companions had taken off to safety but I planned on looking for Clove. I jump over a wall of fire the one that had separated Clove and the rest of us in the first place. I watch her hair disappear behind a tree in the distance. I run after her unable to call her name. What greets me terrifies me; it is an emotion that I don't feel a lot. There is a large circle of fire. Somehow I know Clove is in the middle, I know I need to get her out. I circle the fire looking for a weak spot. I finally find one it is a little lower than the rest of the fire. I take a running start and leap over the break in the wall. I scream as the fire grazes my leg, you can't hear my scream though. The smoke is making it hard to see but I can just make out a dark shape lying in a fatal position on the ground. In have no idea how I am going to get her out of this fire.

**Glimmer`s POV**

I burst onto the plain followed by Marvel, Shimmer and Peeta. I gasp for air and lie on the ground. I notice Cato has not followed us probably of to find his bitchy district partner Clove. I hate Clove I hate how she is good at everything and I hate how she always seems to have Cato`s attention. I never lose a guy to anyone, and I don't plan to give up now. I hope she dies in the fire, I hate her that much.

We all go down to the lake. I float ion the water. The water makes my hands and back sting were I burned them but it is replaced by a cool sensation. I fill up my water bottle as Marvel walks down to the shore carrying something with him. "What's that?" I ask "Burn medicine come on out so you can put some on" "Okay" I agree but wince as I pull myself out of the water. "It hurts when I leave the water" I whine. "Suck it up Glimmer it will make your burns hurt less if you put medicine on them".

I let Marvel put medicine on my back and hands. When we are done we walk back to the camp. When we get there we find Shimmer sitting on the ground beside Peeta they already have burn medicine on. "I wonder if Cato is ever going to come back" I say.

Just as I finish my sentence Cato burst through the trees with a slack body over his shoulder. See what I mean Clove gets all the attention. I wonder why he saved her. He puts her down gently while gasping for air. I watch as he puts his mouth to hers. "Pervert" I say "Stop Glimmer" Marvel says shooting me an angry glare "Don't you see what he is doing? He is saving her life". I voice my earlier thoughts "Why would he save her?" "She is a good asset to the pack Glimmer "Marvel replies. I can tell he is holding something back from me but I let it go. I`m curious to whether Cato can actually save Cloves life, I hope the answer is no.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I thought I should add what Glimmer is thinking because it is getting boring in just Cato and Clove`s POV. Hope you liked me adding Glimmers POV tell me if you don't.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Artist quest**_


	13. Blood and Tracker Jackers

**Blood and Tracker Jackers**

_**Hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

I jump back as Clove coughs. She turns over and coughs up some blood. "Eww" Glimmer complains covering her eyes. Clove turns back over and lies on her back. She is breathing but she has not opened her eyes. I sit back and gasp for air as I pull up my pant leg. It is covered in horrible burns that sting to touch, that sting to move really. I ignore the pain and stand up. "Here Cato this will make your leg better" Glimmer says playfully. "Want me to help you put it on?" "No thanks Glimmer I think I can handle it myself". She hands me a jar that contains cream. I spread it onto my burns carefully, I sigh in relief as the medicine works its magic. I put some medicine on Clove`s shoulder and leg. She also sighs in relief even though she still has not opened her eyes. Glimmer scoffs and walks away I smile, she really seems to hate Clove.

"Cato" I turn around to see Clove looking at Marvel and me. "Yea" I reply "Water" she croaks out as she tries to sit up. I help her sit up as Marvel gets some water. "How you feeling?" I ask trying to keep the concern out of my voice. It doesn't really work, so I am glad no one else is around. "I`ve been better" she replies with a small chuckle. "Help me up" she says suddenly making me jump, there is a weird urgency in her voice for someone who just stopped breathing. "I don't think that's a good idea Clover" "Cato help me now" I`m surprised she didn't say anything about me calling her Clover. I walk over and help her up she feels weak so once she is standing I hold her. "You can let me go now Cato" she says annoyed. I let her go and she stands by herself arms across her chest looking solemn. Marvel comes back with some water and just as Clove is drinking it and walking around I hear a scream. I turn and see Glimmer pushing the district 3 boy onto the field. Lover boy and Shimmer right behind her.

I walk over followed closely by Marvel. Clove follows but she is a little bit farther behind, I don't stop to help her. I grin evilly at the boy that must be from district 3. He shakes with fear but is not crying. "So boy why shouldn't I kill you now? What do you bring to the table?" I look to see Glimmer frowning then Clove standing beside her arms across her chest. The boy nods then "I think I can dig up the mines around the plates then reactivate and set them up around you supplies. So anyone who tries to steel some will be blown to bits". I am momentarily taken aback by this suggestion, as well as everyone else, I didn't expect him to have anything we would keep him for. "Um okay then we will get started.

We spend most of the afternoon digging up bombs for the boy as he rearranges our backpacks and fetches us water. Clove says she is fine and she does work, but you can tell she is having trouble. After what must be at least an hour we are finished I turn around to grab some water when I see her. She is lying in the lake with her legs in the water. She is asleep, I grin ear to ear while putting a hand to my lips to silence everyone. "What?" Clove whispers to me "We are about to put out the flame". She follows the way I am pointing with her eyes. She starts grinning and everyone else looks too. We quickly sneak into camp grab our backpacks and weapons and head out. I am literally bursting with excitement. I stop running and turn to the district 3 boy that had been following us "Work on the camp" I say quickly and quietly. He nods and takes off back to the camp, relief plastered on his face. He must not like killing.

We slow to a walk as we near where she is lying. I step on a twig as we keep moving and I flinch. She wakes up with a start and is instantly running. She's fast I give her that and I almost have trouble keeping up when I see her climbing a tree. She is dumb, I think she could of out run us but instead she gets herself stuck in a tree.

She scurries up the tree like a squirrel. She does not stop until she is at least 20 feet above us. "How has it been" she calls down I scowl how can she be so cheery she is about to get slaughtered. I plaster a fake smile on my face and grin up at her "Not too bad. Yourself?" I call. "A little warm for my taste it's a lot nicer up here though why don't you come up" "I think I will. I am about to start climbing when I feel someone nudge my shoulder. I see Glimmer holding out her bow to me. I wave it of "No thanks Glimmer I will do better with my sword" I grin as I see Clove glaring at Glimmer. I start climbing up the tree as she scurries up more. She is at least 50 feet of the ground nestled in some thin branches when she finally stops. I start to feel the branches leaning against my weight but I don't stop, I never back down from a challenge. I start to climb again when I hear the crack. I don't really have time to think before I am plummeting to the ground. I hit the ground hard, I think I must have broken a rib but I get up. I curse under my breath as I walk to where I was last standing. Glimmer shoots an arrow up at Fire Girl but it misses entirely lodging into the tree next to it. She reaches over and grabs it, hanging it over our heads. Taunting us I glare up at her and scowl. "Why don`t one of you guys go up and get her?" I ask.

"No thanks" Clove says I would rather not. "Yea dude I weigh just as much as you I will fall too" Marvel adds. "I can`t my hands burned in the fire" Glimmer says with a sad smile, I am sure she also really wants to kill this girl. Shimmer is the only one that is left to climb the tree. "Shimmer will you climb it?" "No sorry I am afraid of heights" I scowl and glare at her. "Why don't we just wait her out I mean she can't stay up there forever" Peeta bursts out. I think about this for a bit then slowly nod. I see what he means she needs food and water so she has to come down some time. "Okay" I reply.

Marvel and Shimmer go off to get fire wood while Glimmer Clove and I roll out all of our sleeping bags. I sleep beside Clove like we were supposed to in the tent. Glimmer frowns but says nothing she is obviously jealous. Marvel`s sleeping bag is beside Glimmer`s and Peeta`s beside Shimmer`s. Marvel and Shimmer return shortly after we are done and I start the fire. We all sit on the ground around it talking and laughing, we talk about ways we could kill Fire Girl, all the things we could do to torture her, and I hope she is listening. Glimmer scoots closer to me so that she is almost on my lap. She whispers playfully in my ear and holds onto my shirt, flirting aimlessly with me.

**Cloves POV**

I frown and sharpen my knives as Glimmer flirts with Cato. I try to ignore them but it is really hard. I shoot Glimmer death glares when she is not looking. I again sit beside Marvel I think about snuggling up with him but I push the thought down. I don't really like Marvel, I mean he is nice and all but he is so dumb. I throw one of my knives at a lizard it hits it right in the back sticking it into the ground. I throw another and another imagining it is Glimmers head. It goes on and on until there is no lizard left. I hear the anthem play and look up at the sky. There are no deaths today, I hope today was interesting enough for the capitol because I don't want them releasing mutts on us. We will need to kill soon; I hope it is Fire Girl. I scowl and remove my knives from what used to be the lizard. I hear someone laughing and I turn around to see Marvel staring at me. "What" I snap angrily. He just smiles and shakes his head. "Why were you doing that Clove?" "I was imagining it was Glim..." but I stop myself no need to say that out loud. "Fire Girl". He laughs again "You were going to say Glimmer" "No" I reply slightly blushing. "Your jealous admit it". "No I am not Marvel I am going to bed". With that I lie down in my sleeping bag closing my eyes. I fall asleep quickly with the warm fire near my face.

_Morning_

I wake up to a buzzing sound in my ear and someone tugging at my arm. My eyes fly open to find myself surrounded by wasps. I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I hear Marvel scream "To the lake" and I am off, running faster than I have ever run before. Marvel and Cato are in front of me and Peeta is just behind. I hear Glimmer and Shimmer screaming for help but a sharp pain in my neck keeps me going. I follow Marvel as he jumps over tree roots and plants. I have more trouble than him and Cato because they have longer legs. We burst into the field and dash for the lake.

I jump into the cool water as I get stung again. I know everyone that has followed has done the same. I stay under water for a while before I break the surface. I start seeing things. I see rainbow glitter flying around me and the ground is turning purple. I see Peeta run the way we came and Cato kneel beside me. "Go to the tent" he says. I slowly crawl towards the tent as Cato takes off after Peeta probably to see if Fire Girl died. Fire Girl she must have been the one to drop the nest on us. I hate that fiery bitch I hope she dies a horrible death and I vow to make that happen.

I start to see other things as I crawl towards the tent. Marvel has two heads and I have 10 fingers on each hand. Glitter fires around me. I barley make out the sound of two cannons. I collapse right outside of our tent gasping for air. I start to see spiders crawling up my hands up my chest. They go into my eyes and I black out. Submerging into darkness.

**Cato`s POV**

I run in the direction Peeta took off in. That bitch better be dead she has to have been the one to drop the nest on us. I frown as I burst into the clearing. I see that the plants are pink and the ground has turned to lava. I see Glimmer on the ground puffed up in swollen but I can't tell if I am imagining it or if it is real.

Peeta is yelling at Fire Girl "Run go why are you still here? GO" I unsheathe my sword as she runs away stumbling into the under growth. "Traitor" I spit through my teeth as I lash out a Peeta. My sword connects with his upper leg, he screams in pain. He falls to the ground. I go to stab him in the head, to finish him once and for all. He has four heads five. I try to stab him but my sword only goes into the ground. I give in and start running back for the camp. The ground has turned to water and the trees turn red dripping with blood. I burst back into the clearing and run back to the tents. I find Clove passed out right in front of ours lying in a fatal position.

I pick her up and put her down into the tent. I start to see butterflies flying around in our tent. I zip up the tent as one bite`s me in the arm causing me pain. I can't tell if they are real or not as I collapse onto the ground. I lie beside Cove as everything starts to go blurry. Darkness takes over and I pass out.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading hope you, like this chapter.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update I had horseback riding today so I didn't have a lot of time.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Artist quest**_


	14. Cato Loves Mines

**_Cato is insane_.**

_**Hope you like this chapter it is my longest yet. I was planning on adding a chapter on Wednesday but I got board and decided to write. So I hope you like this chapter. PM me or review, I like to know what you think. Also thank you to the people that do PM me or review I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

I rub my head with the back of my hand. I must have hit it when I fell. I try not to think of the horrible dreams I had, or at least I hope they are dreams. They mostly consisted of Fire Girl torturing Cecilia then watching Cecilia torture Cato. Cato then killing Cecilia and Cato killing himself. I had this dream over and over until now, until I could finally wake up and get out of that hell hole.

I slowly sit up rubbing the bump on my arm; the stinger is gone so Cato must have taken it out. I slowly stand up, I am really stiff and I realize that I must have been out for days. I turn to see that Cato is not beside me he must have woken up already. I step out of the tent stretching my back. Sure enough there he is sitting beside Marvel eating some bread. "SAVE SOME FOR ME?" I call out, just noticing how hungry I am. Cato turns his head towards me I expect to see Glimmer beside him with Shimmer and Peeta but the only person that is there is the district 3 boy. They must be in the wood again that is where they always are. I walk towards Cato my arm on my hip as he shakes his head. "Really none for me how rude" he chuckles I expect Marvel to laugh along but he just stays silent looking sullen. "Oh go cry on Glimmers shoulder" I say. Cato puts his head down as Marvel glares at me. "What?" I ask generally confused I mean I have been out for a while I may have missed some things. "Clove Glimmer was killed by the tracker jackers along with Shimmer". I let my face fall partly because I wanted to kill Glimmer myself and partly because I sort of liked Shimmer, but definitely not Glimmer. "Oh that does not really suck but anyway where's Lover Boy if he`s not dead?". Cato`s face scrunches up in a scowl as Marvel spits on the ground. "I hope the little traitor is dying in some bush" he spits through his teeth trying to conceal his anger, his face red hot with rage.

Marvel tells me the story instead because I fear that Cato is going to lose it. "Cato went back to the spot of the attack. Lover Boy was telling Katniss to run away, he helped her escape. Cato cut him in the leg high up there to, probably won't survive" I listen to Marvels story in interest. "Darn" I reply. "Well why don't we go tribute hunting a kill won't hurt no one" I say "Stay back and work on the mines wimp we have big kid stuff to take care of". I say proud of myself for the sly line. Cato grins at what I said, which makes me smile even more. "Um Clove he finished, want to see?" "No not really, I don't really care" "Oh okay lets go then". I can tell Cato is still angry but his spirits have probably lifted at the thought of the hunt. "You can stay back anyway" I say as I look out towards the trees. That when I see it a big puff of smoke coming out of the thin layers of trees.

"Cato look" I say pointing to the smoke. Cato turns his head up holding a sword in his hand. "Think it`s a trap?" he asks. "Probably" I say while walking forward, the person that set it up must be around there so no point in not looking. Marvel and Cato glance at each other before turning and following me, time to get in one more kill.

**Cato`s POV**

I glance at Marvel as Clove starts taking off towards the puff of smoke. We come to a silent agreement about following Clove I mean she has to have some good judgement. I hope we find fire girl today, then her little traitor boyfriend. I huff as we run through the trees, that boy will pay. Hopefully with his own god dam life. I catch up to Clove running at her side with every stride we get closer to the fire. We reach the clearing that the fire was in. I knew that no one was going to be there so I search the edges while Clove and Marvel investigate the fire, "Nothing interesting" Marvel says while peering into it. "No trap just a fire made out of bark and green leaves that makes lots of smoke". I smile as I see another fire up ahead I run for it. Clove and Marvel follow and we soon burst into a clearing.

That's when it happens a defining boom that echoes through the large arena. I fall to the ground covering my ears as the ground shakes. All I hear is a bunch of explosions. I get up and start running as they stop. I run as fast as I can, running for our camp. I know what the bombs were, I can almost guarantee they are the mines that stupid district 3 boy set up. Clove runs by my side just as eager to get back. We all burst into the clearing Clove and I closely followed by Marvel. I let out an angry scream as I take in the rubble of what used to be our supplies.

**Marvels POV**

I back of as Cato lets out a scream. I watch as the district 3 boy throws a rock into the rubble testing to see if all the mines have gone off, they have. I step into the rubble kicking it beside Cato. He goes insane kicking around the supplies pulling on his hair. I am glad I am not the reason of his rage; I now know why Clove changes the subject when the subject is about something that makes Cato angry. I will definitely make sure not to talk about this later.

Cato starts screaming again while ripping out his hair. Cove and I search more reasonably through the pile looking for something to scavenge, we have no luck. I turn back to Caro to see him turn his gaze on the boy. I realize that he caused this he is the reason we now have nothing. Cato stands up looking hungrily at the boy. I shiver as Cato lunges forward. The boy realizes what he is doing to late he tries to run but it is not use he`s a goner.

I watch as Cato snaps the boys neck Cloves eyes are wide, I`m sure my eyes look much the same. "Cato" Clove says while stepping forward, wow she`s got guts. I follow her example pointing to the sky. "Calm down Cato" I say making him look at where I am pointing. Clove gets my gesture "Cato the person that blew up the supplies is probably dead" she says also pointing up. Cato calms down a bit as he stalks away still angry. "He`ll come around Clove whispers turning to me. I nod "We will just have to wait until tonight to see who died setting of these cursed bombs.

**Cloves POV**

I look eagerly towards the sky as the anthem plays. District 3`s picture shows then everything goes silent no more deaths to show tonight. Cato hits the ground in frustration. We all pick up our weapons and start for the trees we all know who did this, little miss fire girl and she is going to pay. "When we find her I kill her in my own way and nobody interferes" Cato says while running into the trees. I nod my head we all know this is Cato`s kill.

I follow Cato through the underbrush. We run and search for a while with no luck. I stop and sit down as the boys keep running. I pull out my water and take a sip as the boys finally pull to a stop turning around to look at me. I take a chug of water the wave. Cato stomps towards me followed by Marvel who slumps along looking relived. Marvel sits down across from me digging into his bag, pulling out his water. I watch him until Cato finally steps into my view. "Do you not want to find her?" he asks sounding annoyed he really wants to find this girl...as do I. I grin up at him "I`d rather not die of dehydration trying" I say. Cato frowns and sits down beside me grabbing my water bottom out of my hands. He chugs down what's left of my water. I glare at him and steel his back pack pulling out his water.

I drink at least half of his water then put it back. He laughs then grabs it out of my hand swinging it over his back. "Let's go" he says. I sigh and stand up brushing the dirt of my butt. Once Cato sees that Marvel and I are up her sprints in the direction we were last going. After a while he stops looking deep in thought. "Let's split up" he says rubbing his fake beard "It will be faster that way". I ponder this idea for a bit thinking it through. I finally nod Marvel shakes his head no but he is out numbered so he finally agrees.

I go off and cover where we were heading, Marvel goes to check out around the fire and the traps he said he set, that Cato and I knew nothing about. Cato goes back the way we came to recheck it or to see if someone is there now that was not there before. I head of in my direction for a while. I think it must have been about 15 minutes before I hear the cannon. Fear shoots through me what if it was Cato. I think about this for a minute before I push it away, he`s too good for that. That's when I hear the second cannon. I can't stop the fear now it courses through me. I break into a sprint for the camp hoping that Caro will be there having also heard the cannons.

I run towards our camp but stop as I see Cato coming out of the trees a few yards away. I sprint in that direction hoping to catch up with him. He runs for me also and as we meet he pulls me into a kiss. "Your okay" I whisper in his ear letting myself shake a bit. "Yea" he replies with a puzzled look. "What?" I ask curious to what he is thinking. "Clove did you kill anyone? because I know I didn't". I look at him finally catching on, if we didn't kill someone Marvel must have. "It was probably Marvel that killed them" I say. "Unless he is the one that is dead" Cato says back again rubbing his fake beard. I shake my head as I lead the way to camp. "I guess we will find out tonight" I say as I pull him along.

* * *

_**So the next chapter will hopefully be posted by Thursday but who knows I might get board again. I really hope you like this story. I added a little bit of Marvel`s POV in there but that`s just because I love him. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Artist quest**_


	15. Nothing Marvellous in the Hunger Games

**No room for Marvellous.**

_**Here is the next chapter. This is my real longest chapter not the last chapter I wrote. I kind of though I wrote 4 pages last time instead of 3 so yea fail right but I made sure this time it was 4. Thank you for reading reviewing and PMing me about my fanfic.**_

* * *

**Cloves POV**

I sigh as Marvel`s name appears in the sky. We knew it was him he didn't come back to camp all afternoon, but I refused to accept it. I know I was going to have to kill him sometime but the kid king of grew on me in a friendly way like a pet dog. I don't really feel sad now though I didn't want to have to kill him myself. I watch as Rue the 12 year old girls face appeared in the sky. I am surprised she lasted this long I mean she`s tiny and probably can't even hold a weapon. Marvel says he saw her once jumping from tree to tree but I didn't believe him then. I come to wonder now if it is true, it could be why she lasted so long in the first place. I find myself thinking of Marvel again. He must have been the one to kill the Rue girl but who killed him. "I wonder who killed Marvel" I say to Cato voicing my thoughts out loud. He lowers his head; he must have been looking at the sky the whole time. "I`m not sure maybe Fire Girl or Thresh. Peeta is too injured to kill, the orange haired girl too smart, and the district 10 boy is probably hiding out somewhere". I think for a minute "It was probably not Thresh because he is in that weird field I saw him run into". "That makes sense" Cato replies "Yea so maybe Marvel killed Rue and Fire Girl killed Marvel" I say, it is all coming together. "Yea and Rue must have been the one to start the fire that lured us away from camp. Fire girl must have been the one aligning with her she did volunteer for her 12 year old sister maybe she had a soft spot for her" he says with a grin. We have finally figured it out, who started those fires and who killed Marvel. "We should probably go hunt down that district 10 boy now he has no place in the games he should not have survived the blood bath, he has a god dam limp" Cato says while standing up. I nod and grab my knives filling my jacket to the brim time to add 1 more kill to today.

Cato and I sprint for the woods. We decide to look for hiding spots like caves or hollow trees. We run for the river there were lots of stray caves around there. We run for a bit when we finally find him, he was not in a cave like we expected but hiding in the bush. He was probably on the move to a new hiding place or looking for food. I smile and lean towards Cato who has also noticed the boy. "This was too easy" I whisper to him, trying to sound upset. "I know" he replies "So who gets him?" "I don't know" I say back "How about both of us". He nods then silently pulls out his sword. I follow his lead pulling out my favorite knife. It has a long curved blade with a dark black handle; I have not gotten to use it yet so I am really excited. We sneak up to the boy so the we are behind him. Cato quickly grabs his bath as I cry out in laughter. The boy looks frightened as Cato hold him. I smile and walk up to the boy, Cato puts him in a head lock as I get to work. Cato holds him so that he does not choke him but making it sure that he is there. The boy claws at Cato's arm but it is no use, he is not going anywhere. I walk up to him and look at him contemplating what to do. I decide to start with his bad leg. I kneel right in front of it and grab him leg harshly making him flinch. I smile as I cut a huge gash on his leg. The blood goes all over me spraying out but I ignore it. I smile and cut up his other leg. I stand up as Cato throws him to the ground. He hits the ground hard, he screams in agony and I laugh a cruel laugh. I sit on top of him holding his shoulders down with my knees. I cut up his face and arms and Cato works on his legs and stomach. I cut smiles faces on his face. I write the mean words all over him; swear word, and ugly words. Once he doesn't look like a boy and more like a hunk of meat do I stop? I stand up looking at Cato, he is also covered in blood though it is not his own. "Want to finish him off?" I say he shakes his head "Together" he says. I take aim as Cato holds up his sword. "1, 2, 3" I drop my knife as Cato plunges his sword into his body. He stabs his heart as I stab him head. I hear the satisfying cannon marking the end of our business.

I grab my knife and lead Cato to the lake. He is elsewhere not in the present but in some other place. He is usually like this after a fight or kill. One time there was a competition between the 16 year old trainees. It was only 2 years ago and Cato was participating. Cato and a boy named Daren were fighting; Cato had won pinning him to the ground. Cenap told him to stop but Cato kept going beating the heck out of the kid. Peace keepers had to literally drag Cato off him. I had led Cato home that afternoon but there was something weird about him. His eyes were glazed over to reveal a dark black color instead of its usual icy blue. He did not talk but stared into the distance, it was like he was not even there. I had sat with him at home when he had finally come around. He had no idea what happened or how he got home. This is what Cato is like now, or really Cato`s gone it's as if all that is left is his body.

I wash myself off in the lake getting rid of the unwanted blood. I look at Cato but he is still not himself. He is just staring off into the distance, standing in the lake. I walk over to him and slap him. He jolts up knocking me of my feet. I go underwater for a second before I feel strong arms pull me back up. Cato carries me to shore, grinning at me. "Think you can just slap me across the face?" he asks with a smile looking at me. He puts me down on the sand so that I am sitting up. I wait for him to do something to me but instead he walks back over to the lake stepping into the shallow. He dives into the water, I watch as he swims into the lake, swimming farther and farther away. I smile and dive in after him, even though I am not the best swimmer. I swim until I find him treading water in the deepest part of the lake. His body is clean of blood. I swim up to him and tread water beside him. Cenap taught us how to swim in the rivers around the mountains, I was never really good at it but I could swim and tread water without drowning.

He laughs as I come up beside him. "I thought you didn't like swimming" he says turning to look at me. "I don't" I reply with a grin while turning for the shore. I swim to the shore. I scowl as I see Cato already there "How did you get there so fast?" I ask him awed, even though I won't show it. He smiles the laughs "You're just not a very good swimmer or fast swimmer. I bet a pregnant monkey could swim faster than you" I frown at him as I pull myself onto the shore. I sigh as I look at our cloths soaked the brim. Cato follows my gaze then smiles; I know what he is thinking. "No Cato we are not going skinny dipping" I say frowning at him. He frowns then runs to stand beside me picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "Fine we can go, in our soaking wet cloths, and hunt again". I know what he is trying to do but I don't fall for it there is no time for that in the arena "Cato we will have plenty of that when we win" I say hitting his back with my fists "Oh and put me down" I add. He laughs then starts running; my hair blows in my face as he takes off with me over him shoulder. He runs for a bit before collapsing with me on top of him.

I smile and laugh while hitting him in the shoulder. He laughs along with me, and then all of a sudden turns serious. I frown and climb off him so that I am standing. I find myself face to face with Thresh. I stumble back as Cato gets off of the ground. I realize where we are, but it's too late now, we are in the field of grass. I gulp as I walk away quickly so that I am standing beside Cato. Thresh eyes us suspiciously with a huge rock in his hand. He throws the rock but we jump out of the way. Instead it hits a squirrel that was behind us. I watch the squirrels head snap, I shiver that could have been me or Cato. I start to reach into my jacket but by the time I have grabbed my knife he has already taken of running away farther into the field.

I frown and turn to Cato. He stands there with his sword drawn; he has a shocked look on his face. "Should we go after him?" I ask hoping the answer is no, this field has a weird vibe and I really don't want to go searching through it. 'Nah this place is creepy let him come to us" I let out a breath that I did not even know I was holding. Cato grins at me "Scared were you?" he asks eyeing me. "No" I reply just didn't like this place". He nods then starts walking back towards the edge of the field. It takes us about 5 minutes wow didn't know Cato was running that long. When we step onto the field we run to camp. We are tired and hungry.

**Cato`s POV**

I take a bite of the bread Clove had found in her back pack. It was not very much but it was better than nothing. Even since that district 12 bitch blew up our supplies we have been losing food fast. I know this is the last of our food but I just don't want to admit it, I mean who wants to spend their time in the Hunger Games hunting animals we should be hunting tributes. We both agree we should be hunting tributes but we need food so we have decided to go hunting for food tomorrow instead.

I look over at Clove tearing into her food. We are both very hungry; my parents have always had money so we were never short of food. We have never really felt hunger before; I do not really like it. I can see it already taking a part in my appearance, you can see my ribs and my belly is hollow. I try to ignore the side effects of hunger, aching belly, les energy and less fat to keep me warm at night, but it's hard to ignore the things that are already there. I wonder how most of the killing today was, I mean I was there and all but I don't seem to remember most of it, or remember getting to the lake. It is a side effect that most careers have from training. Our trainers drill this into us it makes us okay with killing, but it can make us do horrible things. I guess this is what they want. Clove is one of the lucky careers to not have this problem; she was always okay with killing so she did not need to zone out to be able to do it. I do not know if this is a bad thing or not but I envy her none the less. I could even kill my own parents when I zone out, which is bad because I love them dearly they were always good parents, except the fact that they were away a lot.

I throw another stick into the fire. I watch the fire burn and the smoke swirl into the night sky. I know we should be more careful about the smoke but I do not feel afraid. Clove and I are the strongest tributes out here but together we are unstoppable. I think back to our encounter with Thresh, we should have gone after him but I could see that Clove did not feel comfortable in that field so I decided we should just wait for him to come to us, maybe in a feast. "Cato Cato CATO" Clove screams glaring at me. "What" I ask. "First off stop zoning out and pay attention and second of the tribute are appearing in the sky now". To confirm Clove the capitol anthem plays. I gag at the sound it's horrible with loud squeaky drums. I watch district 10`s face appear then everything goes silent.

I stand up board with just sitting around the fire. I decide to just go to bed, the faster I go to sleep the faster the morning will come. Clove nods to me then starts walking for the forest with some knives in her hands. "WHAT YOU DOING?" I yell to her worried for her safety. "Berry picking she replies while walking deeper into the forest. I frown but I don't follow her, she is strong she will be safe. I climb into our tent and snuggle into our sleeping bag, pulling all our blankets over top of myself.

**Cloves POV**

I walk a while searching for berry bushes or fruit trees. It's getting really dark out but I can see with my night vision goggle. I sigh in relief as I find myself standing under a fruit tree. I can see the fruit on the top they look like pears but I can't see colors through these glasses so I can't be sure. I find myself in a sticky predicament one thing I have more than swimming is tree climbing and that's saying a lot. I have always secretly been afraid of highs. Only Cato knows though because he caught me looking scared when we were rock climbing. He had confronted me but I had made him promise not to tell anyone, we cannot show weaknesses so I would have definitely been beaten for sure.

I swallow and start climbing. Hand, foot, hand, foot I repeat this to myself over and over hoping it will take my mind away from the growing drop below. It takes me what feels like 30 minutes to get to the top, I wouldn't even be surprised if it was. I sit on one of the thicker branches hoping it will hold my wait. I keep seeing the branch breaking under Cato when he had been climbing the tree to get to Fire Bitch. I know these branches won't brake like that one did though. One I wait way less then Cato and two these branches are much stronger and thicker. I reach over my head and grab a couple of the fruits. I feel the fruit all over and inspect it and conclude it is a pear. I grab a couple then stuff then in my bag. I take as many as I can fit then drop my back pack to the ground. I open Cato`s back pack and fill it all up, then Peeta's old one, then Glimmers and Shimmers. Let's just say I came prepared. I would have also had Marvels but sadly we weren't there when he died so we could not have grabbed his back pack. Once I had finished filling the bag I started to climb down.

After a while I finally reach the ground, I am so glad to be on solid ground again. I manage to pick up all the bags and I make my way slowly back to camp. After what felt like hours I reach the clearing relived to finally get to put these bags away and go to sleep, I am really tired. I drop the back packs, they are really heavy and I don't think I can make it the short distance back to camp. I decide to make two trips one trip carrying two bags and one trip carrying three. I start with three, I want to get the worst over with, and I run with them. By the time I get to camp my muscles are burning, where Cato when you need him. I run back to where I left the other two bags to find one of the bags open. Someone must have gone and taken some pears while I was brining the bags back to camp.

I look into the bag to find it half empty. Great now we don't have as much, I bet it was the district 5 girl who took it she is really fast and sneaky so it would not surprise me. She even reminds me of a fox, scary right. I pick up the last two backs and make my way back to camp I am too tired to run so I just walk. Once I get back to camp I decide to put the bags in the tent with me and Cato. I don't want to have all my work wasted for some fox faced girl. I quietly put all the bags in the tent where I usually sleep. I shake Cato a wake. I think we should have a guard tonight, especially now that there is only the 2 of us. He rubs his eyes then stares up at me. "Can you take first watch please?" I say tiredly already imagining sleep. He must notice how tired I am because he nods. His gaze finds the back packs. "Why would we keep these in hear if there is someone keeping watch?" he asks with a grin. I frown just noticing my mistake. Cato doesn't wait for an answer as he gets up he picks up all the bags and throws them outside. I grimace at his strength he would have been a lot of help. I don't think about this ling because my tiredness takes over. I climb into my sleeping bag using some blankets as a pillow. Right when I lie down I am asleep.

_**Thank you for reading I really hope you like this chapter. I plan on writing more tomorrow so keep your eyes out for another chapter. I thank Paty4Hale, SilverNight92, The Screen Bean, crazydreamerforever, Yas, Alos the Fire Prince, Kat8100 and for reading and reviewing my story. This chapter is all for you guys.**_

* * *

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Artist quest**_


	16. I Love You

**Every Moment is a Good Moment.**

_**Thank you so much for reading. Please read and review.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it`s so short.**_

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

I sigh and sit up stretching out my back in a cat like manner. My muscles are tired from carrying the bags of pairs last night. I had ended up taking second watch but Cato and I switched again so he must be tired. I had tried to convince him to let me stay up the rest of the night but he would not listen, he saw that I was tired and after that I did not stand a chance. I am thankful I got to sleep though, that was the best sleep I have had since the games began. I stretch my arms then stand up in the tent. It is just high enough for me to stand up but Cato cant. This tent reminds me of the time me and Cato went camping together. We had decided to camp out on top of our highest mountain Caliper. We used to climb it for training. We had climbed to the top, or more like Cato climbed and encouraged me. I hate heights as I said so it had scared to crap out of me but it was worth it. The view at the top was amazing I could see our district and lots of trees; you could also see district 1 and the faint lights of the capitol. It was breathtaking by far the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life, it made it even better that Cato was there with me.

I yawn and climb out of the tent. I do a couple jumping jacks on the spot to get my heart rate up for hunting. I didn't want to hunt animals instead of tributes but we were hungry so it would be all worth it. I can almost taste the fresh meat already. I can't find Cato anywhere; he might have gone to the bathroom or something. I turn to find some squirrels near the fire laid out with a piece of paper on top. Cato's token had been a note book so we could secretly talk to each other without the careers hearing us; we never had time to use it. I walk up and pick up the note book.

_Dear my Clove,_

_I love you a lot and that is why I must do this. We both knew this day had to come but I feel it all came to fast. Sometimes I wish that there were more tributes left in the games so that I would have more time with you, but we both know we are not that lucky. I should have stood up to Cenap, so that we both didn't have to volunteer but let's just say I am a wimp. I feel horrible for leaving you like this but it had to be done I must kill the other tributes before they get to you. You are my only love and that is why I am doing this for you. Stay back at camp and I will kill everyone for you._

_I love you more than my own life more than anyone has ever loved. I wish things could be different but they are not. Don't dwell over my death to long my darling._

_Love,_

_Cato_

_P.S. I love you my little Clover you have always brought me luck._

The note leaves me in tears. I try to stop them but they keep flowing. I fear to drown in my tears that is how much I am crying. I mean I know this day was coming we both knew, I just don't know why I had to come so fast. I sit down and just cry. Crying over our good times and bad, crying about the times he made me feel upset and the times he made me better. I long for the times he encouraged me, for the times he lifted me up after I had fallen. But most of all I cry and long for the times he held me close and whispered that he loved me.

**Cato`s POV**

I chock back a sob as I trudge through the forest. I try not to think of Clove, of Cloves face when she finds my note. I am layered with regret with the thought that I could have stopped this but it's too late now there is no going back. I cannot undo what I have done, what I will put my Clove through but I hope this will fix this that, saving her will make it better. Somehow I feel it won't. I cry silently as I walk, I should have stayed back at camp to say a proper good bye but I could not face the look on her face when I told her. She means everything to me. She is my life and as I walk through this forest pondering what could have been I realize that no matter how much I cry, or how strongly I plead, nothing will get better and that is something I have to face and facing it is what I will do.

I know I have been gone for at least half of the day and it will take me until nightfall to get back to camp but I don't care I need to see Clove one last time to whisper I love you to her and to hear he whisper it back. I need to say goodbye to her face and kiss her until we can no longer breathe. I guess you could say I need her, and if you guessed that well your right.

I walk back through the forest following my path back to camp. I walk for what seems like hours longing for her lips against mine. I think of all the wonderful careless thing we used to do together. I long for the moments we camped and roasted marshmallows or lay in the grass and looked at stars. I hope we can do that tonight one more time before I have to really go for good. I will die for her and only her and that is my destiny, which is what has been laid out for me.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. You guys are the best and this chapter is for you. I know I really didn't need to post this chapter, it is just filler but I think this chapter shows who they really are. They are not just blood thirsty killers but children that have been forced by the capitol to fight to the death.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest **_


	17. To Have A Life Together

**To Have A Life Together**

_**Thank you for following my story. Read and Reveiw :)**_

* * *

**Cloves POV**

I decide to go on another hunt to get my mind of Cato. I start for the forest and run around for a while searching for prey to come into the range of my knives. I hear a rustling in the bushes up a head. That is when I see a fiery read mane of hair disappear behind a large branch. I smile and clutch my knife before taking off after her. It's been to long since my last kill and now I will have one today. I sprint to where she disappeared and I see her running up a head. She is really fast and she sprints away at lightning speed. She has noticed me and is zigzagging through the trees.

I try to follow her when my foot gets caught on a branch. I try to yank it out but it twists causing me to scream out in pain. I fall to the ground my leg still caught in the branches. I bang my head really hard and I find darkness taking over. I use up my last strength to whisper "Sorry" before I am pulled under.

**Cato`s POV**

I take a break from walking as I hear the anthem play. I have been walking for hours, all day really. Trying to get back to Clove, I hope she will forgive me. I look up at the sky waiting for it to end so that I can move on. There are no deaths today. I keep walking when I hear trumpets sound through the arena. I know there is going to be a feast; these are always the trumpets they use to mark their special announcement about an upcoming feast. I stop briefly when I hear them but I decide to keep going I know what is coming next. "Congratulations to the six of you left standing, there's been a rule change under the new rule both tributes can win this year. If they're from the same district, that's all". I freeze and I shake my head. A rule change there has never been a rule change. Claudius repeats what he said and the words finally sink in. Both of us can win, we can go home together.

I break into a sprint; I need to get to Clove. I run a long time leaping over logs. I come to the edge of the field jumping with pure joy. I trip over something and fall flat on my face. I turn around to see what I tripped over and I scream shocked at what is there. I tripped over Clove who is laying face first in the ground, out cold.

I kneel beside her and see that her ankle is twisted and caught in some vines. I use my sword and cut the vine setting her free. God her ankle looks bad it is swollen and bruised broken for sure. She must have hit her head when she fell and got a concussion. I scoop her up into my arms careful not to move her broken foot too much. I hope our mentors send us medicine for her foot because she can't survive the games with an injured foot. I carry her to camp and set her down in our camp. I cover her with blankets and kiss her on the head. I really hope she gets better, she needs to get better. I kiss her again before I go to the fire. I start to wonder what made Clove trip. I know she must have been running because she hit her head so hard but what was she running from or what was she trying to catch. I try to ignore my curiosity we need to know who is that fast and now I really want to know.

I grab some wood and start a fire. It blazes hot and orange the smoke billowing into the night sky. It is pitch black by now. I roast a squirrel eating the whole thing myself there are 3 left for Clove so I don't feel guilty. I look up at the sky will a pleading look on my face. "MEDICINE" I yell hoping that my mentors are watching. I wait a while but no parachute comes. I frown and put out the blazing fire. I find myself in total darkness with only my hearing to guide me. I find my way to our tent and I slip inside. I am careful not to hit Clove, I don't want to hurt her even more. I pull up my sleeping bag and close my eyes. I really hope our mentors send us medicine I say over and over in my head. I fall asleep to the sound of my pleading thoughts.

_Morning_

I wake up to the sound of Cloves silent moans. I look over to see her sitting up rubbing her head. "You okay" I ask not bothering to keep the concern out of my voice. "Yea fine" she says while turning towards me "A slight headache". "Only a headache?" I ask looking down at her foot. I am shocked at what I see her foot is no longer twisted but in the right direction and it is no longer swollen or purple. She laughs following my gaze "Yup only my head" she says. They her gaze drops "What are you doing here?" she asks her face solemn and upset looking at her now it's hard to believe she was cheery two seconds ago.

I pull her into a hug and she sobs against my shoulder. I stroke her hair as I explain about the new rule about how I came back looking for her. At the end she has stopped crying but looks cheerfully up at me. "Really?" she asks just as shocked as I was when it first happened. "Yup" I say pulling her into a kiss. She leans forward but instead of kissing me she slaps me hard across the face. I frown and glare at her "What was that for?" I ask. "For leaving me without a proper goodbye and with just a stupid note that broke my heart" I frown remembering my lame idea to just leave Clove a note. "I`m sorry Clove I just well I didn't want to see the look on your face when I told you. It seemed like the only smart thing to do" I say back looking pleadingly at her. She smiles the pulls me in for a kiss. I smile against her lips as I pull her close. Now this is the greeting I was looking forward to.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter sorry it is so short.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**artist quest**_


	18. Icy Blue

**Icy Blue**

_**Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to me!**_

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

I lie on my back starring up into the night sky. I wonder if those stars are real, I wonder if the moon is the same moon I see at home, I like to pretend it is. Cato lies besides my picking at the grass while starring upwards. "I wonder if these are the same stars I see back home" Cato says looking wondrously at the night sky. "They have the same constellations, like over there is the big dipper and look over there is Clover" I say pointing to the weird jumble of stars off to the horizon. Cato had named that constellation after me because we both could not figure out what it was. "I hope they are real" he says back while throwing a pile of grass at me. I laugh and pick up the pieces throwing them back at him.

He gets up with a wide smirk on his face. I notice that he is carrying a huge pile of grass. I scream and roll onto my back as he throws it all at me. It hits me and grass explodes all over me. I scowl and jump up; as I do Cato puts a wad of grass in my face. I laugh as Cato takes of daring me to come after him. "COME ON CLOVE DONT BE A WIMP COME AND GET ME" I laugh as he yells these dares to me. "THIS WILL BE TOO EASY" I yell back as I start picking grass like crazy. I manage to get a little bit of grass but not enough to get back at Cato with. I devise a plan a smile creeping up onto my face.

I sneak towards our back packs and I grab our water bottles. I smile when I see that they are loaded up to the brim with water, Cato must have filled them up. His mistake. I grab them and sprint towards Cato smiling at my new and improved foot. I am glad it got fixed for tonight; this night is lifting up my spirits. I really needed my spirits lifted. I notice Cato standing with his back to me scouting where I had once been lying. I smile and slow to a walk tip toeing towards him.

I sneak up to him and open the water bottle caps. I pour the water down his shirt before he can turn to catch me. He jumps up and down for a second before reaching for me. I try to dodge his large hands but I don't in time and the next thing I know and I am strung over his shoulder. He runs towards the lake and I shiver I know what is coming next.

He gets to the edge of the lake and he throws me into the water. I shiver; the water is ice cold colder than it was in day light. I frown as he reaches out his hand. My frown turns into a grin as I pull him into the water. He shivers and splashes me with water. I laugh and splash him back. We go on for quite a bit splashing each other with water and laughing our heads off. After a while the water starts to get colder making me shiver brining up unwanted memories.

I remember that dreadful night. I had been visiting my grandparents they were always sweet I had always loved them. My grandparents had been driving me home when a car went in front of us speeding and slipping from side to side. We had been on a bridge and grandpa who had been driving swiveled out of the way trying not to hit the other car. We had hit the railing and the railing had broken. The car had slipped into the river drowning us in the cool water. Cato had been in the car too he was there with me he had always been my best friend. He had saved my life but he had not been fast enough to save my grandparents. I will never forget the feeling of me hitting the icy cold water. The water swallowing me up, engulfing me in its blue folds.

**Cato`s POV**

I look over at Clove she must not have heard what I had said. "Clove the water is getting cold we should get out now" she still doesn't respond. She looks distant like her mind is elsewhere. She turns to look at me tears in her eyes. "Clove what's wrong" I ask confused a second ago she was laughing having a good time. "Nana, Papa" she tries to say but instead it comes out as a whisper. The memory shoots into my mind and I know what reminded her of the terrible accident. The water we are standing in now must remind her of the icy water we had plunged into then. I frown and make me way over to her; I always blame myself for not being quick enough to save them too.

"I`m sorry Clove" I say. She looks up at me the tears are gone now and they are replaced by anger. "I wish I could find out who was stupid enough to be driving that fast on a dam bridge, I would kill them" she says angrily. I frown again "Clove we should get out of the water now we will get sick" I say she just nods and makes her way to the beach shivering in the process. I follow her and once we are both standing on dry ground I pull her into a hug. She leans into my chest burying her face into my shirt. "It`s okay Clove" I whisper "Its all going to be okay". She nods turning away from me. I feel truly bad for her, her beloved grandparents died followed shortly by her parents she has lost a lot of people.

We walk silently back to camp. I have my arm over her shoulder trying to keep her warm but I shiver in the process. I grab some blankets and throw them to her while wrapping some around myself. "Want to go tribute hunting tomorrow there has not been a lot of deaths recently" I say looking over at her. She looks back to normal except for the sad glint in her eyes. I guess the thought makes her happy because she nods furiously. "Yea don't want any mutts released on us or anything" she replies before turning to climb into our tent. She hops in I follow all the running around has made me really tired.

Once I am lying down I pull Clove onto a good night kiss. She kisses me back before turning onto her shoulder. I smile and close my eyes happy to be back with her again.

Cloves POV

I can tell by Cato`s slow even breathing that he is asleep. I try to ignore the memory and fall into a pleasant sleep like Cato but I can't. I wait for what seems like hours but the wonderful thing called sleep never comes. I sight and carefully sit up. I might as well go on guard because we probably should have one. I sneak out of the tent careful not to wake Cato. Lucky he is a deep sleeper so that he does not wake up.

I stand in the cool night air breathing in the earthy scent, the scent of soil and grass and night. Everyone told me that night didn't have a different smell but I can smell it. I smell the animals that hunt out at night and I can smell the change in the air. The air is no longer musty and sweaty like it is in the day but cool and breezy. I sink to the ground and just sit there with my back against the big tree that stands in the middle of the field. I slowly begin to drift off letting the night air and the wonderful night sounds rock me to sleep.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. I promise I will stop with the chapters about nothing in general and get on with the feast. I guess you have found my weakness, I love writing little sweet things ;).**_


	19. Fox Hunter

**Fox Hunter**

_**Answers to some reveiws:**_

_**SilverNight92: Sorry you will have to wait and see.**_

_**Paty4Hale: Yea the part about her grandparents was really sad.**_

_**M: Thank you soo much, it means alot.**_

_**The Screan Bean: I know that part broke my heart, but it made the story better so I had to write it.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

I turn over to see that Clove is not lying beside me. I don't panic though, she must already be up or going to the bathroom. I slowly sit up, my stomach rumbles and the memory of my constant hunger returns; no wonder it's called the Hunger Games. I crouch in the middle of the tent and make my way slowly to the tent opening; I envy Clove and her height. I finally reach the tent door and I slide out landing on my back facing the sky. I smile at the mocking jays that fly by over head singing a wonderful tune. I laugh silently as I watch them fly.

I roll onto my stomach and find myself looking at Clove who is leaning against a big tree snoring. I sigh at the sight of her. Looking at her peaceful face, she looks like she should when she sleeps. She should not look troubled and evil all the time; she is only 17, only a child. She should be enjoying life and having fun because her last moments may come quicker than she expects. I don't want them to come quicker, she deserves to live and I will do all in my power to make her survive. I sigh again and stand up shaking the dirt out of my hair. I really crave for my wonderful shower back at home.

As quietly as I can I start a fire, planning on roasting the last squirrel for Clove and I. I wait until the fire is at my knees before I start cooking. I was never really able to cook but roasting an animal is not that hard. I feel a light tap on the shoulder and turn around quickly putting my fists in front of my face to block the shot. Clove hits my hand then my stomach contorting into a fit of laughter. I smile that had been are hand shake for years and once we even got yelled at by our teacher for fighting in gym, it was hilarious. "Haha soo funny Clove I am totally laughing my head off right now" I say with a grin spreading across my face. "Yup it is by the way were you going to save me some meat or eat it all yourself like the pig you are "Clove retorts trying to pull off a serious face but the corners of her mouth keep turning up into a grin. "I was going to share but I really don't want to now being the pig I am" I say before taking off with the squirrel in the opposite direction.

I laugh as Clove runs after me "COME ON CATO I`M HUNGRY" "THEN EAT A PEAR" I yell back laughing. "WELL I DONT WANT A DAM PEAR I WANT A SQUIRRL" she yells, I can almost hear the smile in her voice. "MAYBE I WILL GIVE YOU SOME IF YOU CATCH ME FIRST" "OH YOUR ON" she yells before picking up her speed and sprinting after me. I laugh and start to sprint too, running just out of Clove`s reach.

**Clove`s POV**

I sprint faster trying to catch up with Cato and that dam squirrel. Whenever I go faster Cato goes faster too, it`s no use Cato is faster than me so I need a plan. I decide to fake hurting my foot so he will stop and come to me then I will steal the food and eat it. I smile again, it may be evil to make him think I am hurt but what can I say evil is the word to describe me.

I scream and fall to the ground clutching my foot, the foot I broke not too long ago. Cato stops immediately and kneels down beside me a troubled look on his face. I smile and snatch the squirrel out of his hands before taking a huge bight of it. "Gotcha" I say over my mouth full of food, Cato grimaces and snatched the squirrel out of my hands also taking a bite. "You evil" he says before ripping the squirrel in half. He gives me the smaller half with a smile "I`m bigger I need more food" he says before stuffing the meat into his mouth. "Pig" I say before eating my own, I'm so hungry and this is soo good. I finish my food in about a minute, not bothering to savor it, I`m too hungry for that.

Once we are done we burry the bones. I turn to drink some water to find the water bottles empty. I smile, I almost forgot about last night, it was fun and all but those stupid memories ruined the night so I don't want to think about those. I grab our water bottle and run down to the lake. I fill them up and drink all of mine, savoring its wonderful, fresh taste. I hear someone come up behind me and I smile. "Want some water Cato?" I say. The person that is behind me doesn't say anything. 'Cato" I say again starting to get suspicious. I turn around quickly and nail the person in the face really hard, making them fall to the ground.

I see a flash of fiery red hair as my attacker falls. I sit on top of her pinning her shoulders to the ground. I sneer at her and spit in her face. "Lookey here, I've caught a fox". She shies away, fear written all over her face. "Think you can make me brake my ankle and get a concussion Huh" she smiles and spits in my face. Anger takes over and I punch her face, making blood spill out of her nose. I smile and punch her arm. "CLOVE" I hear Cato call from back at camp. "HEY CATO COME LOOK AT WHAT I CAUGHT" I yell back with an evil grin in the girl's direction. She shakes with fear with the mention of Cato`s name.

I see Cato come jogging over the hill. He stops and smiles when he sees who I'm on top of. I grin as wave him over "Don't let me have all the fun" I say as he walks up and stand beside me. "Want to bring her back to camp tie her up and torture her?" he says grinning ear to ear a malicious look on his face. I am confused about what he said; Cato was always one to make the deaths quick to get it over with. "Why?" I ask "Well the capitol is getting board let`s give them a show. I nod slowly; we don't want mutts unleashed on us so why not give the capitol a good show.

I pull the girl onto her feet. "What's your name sweetheart" I say covering my voice with fake sweetness. "Melisa" she says nervously. "Cute name" I say "I`m Clove and over there is Cato but I guess you already know that". She frowns and turns to Cato who is grinning evilly at her. She gulps and I push her forward "Start walking wimp". She obeys and I lead her back to camp with Cato in the lead.

Once we are back to camp we tie her to the giant tree I slept against earlier. We make sure to tie her wrists behind her back and tie 6 knots behind the tree. "So where to get started" I say while twirling my knife between my hands. She struggles against the rope but we tied it too tight she can`t get free. I laugh and cut a long cut down her arm. She screams as blood gushes out leaving a pool around her. I frown; I didn't mean to do that much damage. I grab some more rope and tie it around her arm, to stop the bleeding. She screams as I tie it a little too tight but I don't care if she losses her arm, she's dead anyways.

I cut a little fox onto her face "You are a Fox face aren't you" I say smiling at my joke. Cato bursts into laughter, rolling in the ground and clutching his stomach. I laugh along with him; I am definitely enjoying this kill more than any I have experienced. "Want to have lunch Cato?" I say turning towards our back packs full of pears. I grab one for myself and one for Cato. I throw it at him and he catches it before throwing it into his mouth. I laugh and grab another; this is going to be fun. I sit in front of Melisa and eat my pear, watching as her face contorts with hunger. She must not eat a lot and now that I notice it you can really see her bones and she has dark circles under her eyes. Once I am done my pear I grab the next one and shove it in her face so that she can smell the food. "Here take it" I say thrusting the pear in her direction, she tries to move but she is stuck to the tree. "Oh too bad you don't have any hands to grab it with" I say before throwing it at Cato. I laugh as it hits him in the head. "Well I guess you got some the night I picked some, so you don't deserve them now" she smiles and nods "Yea they were really tasty" she says, I sneer at the smile plastered on her face.

I slap her across the face to wipe the smile away. "Very funny" I say. I take out my favorite knife, the one I used on the district 10 boy. She shivers when she sees it; she must know what's coming next.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. In the next chapter I will have the feast announced, I promise!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**artist quest :)**_


	20. Escape

_**Sorry this chapter is going to be short. But a short chapter is better then no chapter right. I don't know what this means but I think its sounds cool so FLAMES WILL BE USED TO MAKE RED VELVET CUPCAKES! If you know what that means please tell me!**_

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

Escape

A powerful word, a word that does not go over well with me.

Escape

A word I dread unless it is me escaping plunging deep into the forest, not her.

Escape is the word I think as I see the fiery orange hair disappearing into the forest. How did she escape? One second I had turned around only one and then I see this, this monstrosity. The sight of cut ropes and disappearing hair. I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding. Cato for sure will kill me, right when my watch starts she escapes. I sight in frustration before picking up the ropes and throwing them in the lake. I scream and punch the ground making my knuckles split.

Cato climbs out of the tent, still sleepy. He sighs when he sees me on the ground; he still hasn't noticed our missing prisoner. That's when he notices the ropes in the lake. He whips around to face the tree, anger washing all over his face. "HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO" he screams at me giving me a death glare. "Cato calm down" I say through gritted teeth. I clench my hands into fists to hide my fear. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN HER DAM PLACE CLOVE" he yells at me, and somehow I believe him so I run.

I run faster than I have ever run before. I run from my attacker, my love and my danger. I run until I am sure he is not pursuing me. I sink to the ground against a tree, letting sobs rock my body. "Some boyfriend" I say aloud, tears streaming down my face. I`m such an idiot, Cato will always be a monster, he will never change. I love him but if being with him puts my life in danger then I won't take the risk.

I watch the sky as the anthem starts to play. Wow I didn't think we went to bed that early, I guess we did. There are no deaths today. I slowly get up to continue walking, to go deeper into the forest. That's when I hear the trumpets; a feast I presume. I don't stop walking, I don't need to go to a feast and see Cato. "Congratulations final 6, I am glad to invite you to a feast. I know some of you may already be turning down this offer, but this is no ordinary feast. You all need something desperately, and we plan to be generous hosts".

Food that is the first thing that comes to my mind. I need food and the easiest way to get that is go to the feast. I ponder the idea of going to the feast. 'Might as well" I say under my breath, I can even take out some tribute while I am there. I really hope Katniss goes, I bet she will. I bet my life that she her important item is medicine for lover boy.

I sight and turn around, might as well go back to the cornucopia for the feast. I start to walk hoping I am going back the way I came. I pass some raspberry bushes and I decide to stop. I am very hungry; I realize I have not eaten since breakfast.

I sit down beside the bush and start picking some berries. Laying them out on the hard earth in front of me. I pick one up and inspect it, well inspect it as best I can in the dark. I decide to just take the risk and I plop one in my mouth. It was a dumb move I know and I recognize the taste right away. Night locks, our trainer made us try these and get all the juice out of our mouths. I spit out all the berries, making sure I don't swallow. I hang my tong out of my mouth and run for water, wherever it may be. I come across a river; it is not flowing wildly so I step in.

I don't let the memories if my grandparents engulf me again; this is a life or death situation. I dive in the water and fill my mouth with water. I stand up and spit out the water; I repeat this numerous times until I can't taste the berries anymore. I shiver and walk out of the water, no blankets to make me warm now. I shiver again, teeth chattering I break into a jog. I might as well right, if it means I might warm up a bit.

I run until my legs fell like jellow. I run until I feel like my lunges are going to burst. I run relishing in the air whipping across my face relishing in the feeling of freedom. Relishing in something that is not true. I am not free! I am trapped in an arena trying to live and to stay sane; obviously it's not working out too well.

I slow down to a jog giving my lunges a break. I love the feeling in my legs so I keep running. I guess I am weird to like that feeling, but I just too. I sometimes relish in pain because it takes my horrible mind away, something that sprinting does as well. I reach the edge of the woods and slow down, I'm surprised I haven't run into anything in the dark, I guess my eyes have adjusted.

What I find surprises me. Cato.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I thought I would add another chapter before yall get mad for me taking so long to update. Sorry bout that, it's my birthday week, well tomorrows my birthday so I'm a little busy having fun. Not that I don't have fun when I write LOL! So review if you liked this chapter tell me and suggestions or anything so yea thanks for reading.**_


	21. To Put Out The Flames

_**Here is the feast. I dreaded writing this! As you know I put it off for so long.**_

* * *

**Clove`s POV**

I cringe at the look on Cato`s face. Horror, sadness, and wild something Cato doesn't generally look. "You look deranged Cato" I say letting Cato know that I am there. Cato`s head shoots up and he stares at me, or past me. Somehow I feel like I'm not even there. "Clove" he says in a hoarse raspy voice, he must have been crying. "Clove...I I" he starts and pleading sad look on his face. "Cato its okay, you lose it sometimes I know" I say, telling him I forgive him though I`m not really sure if I do.

Cato starts walking back towards camp, expecting me to follow but I keep my feet planted to the ground. Cato turns back to look at me and the look in his eyes breaks my heart but I must be strong for myself and for him. 'Cato I need to be by myself tonight, to think things through" he stands there unmoving for a minute before he slowly nods. 'I'm not going to force you to do anything" he says before breaking into a jog and jogging back to camp.

I decide to face one of my ultimate fears and sleep in a tree tonight. Tomorrow is important and I will need to be invincible, meaning I have to get over my silly little fear. I pick a lower tree that looks like it has thick branches. "I thought you might want this" someone says from behind me making me whip around. Cato stands a little ways away holding my sleeping bag. I smile gratefully and grab it out of my hands before starting to climb my tree. I leave the sleeping bag on the ground as I climb, I will get Cato to throw it up to me. I climb as high as I can go and sit between 2 branches where I feel more secure.

"WANT TO THROW UP THE SLEEPING BAG" I call down to Cato who is bending over to pick it up. He grabs it and nods. Before stepping back and whipping it up into the air. I grab it and pull it over me, to nervous to move enough to get inside. I use is as a blanket and lay my head against the trunk so that I am still sitting up a bit. Then I try to slow my rapid breathing to go to sleep. It takes a while but it eventually works and I dove of into a dreamless sleep.

**Cato`s POV**

I watch as Clove lays her head down and closes her eyes. "I'm so sorry Clove" I whisper "I love you" and with that I turn around and sprint back to camp. I watch the silent dark trees as they whip past me. I didn't think to bring night vision goggles. They would have definitely helped in this situation. As I run I think about what I had done. Why the hell did I threaten Clove like that? My bubble had burst and it had just come out and I had made her run away.

I finally make it back to camp and I head for our tent. I am really tired and I need my sleep. I think about the feast tomorrow, about how Clove might actually think of going. I need to stop her, she doesn't need anything and going just for the sake of it is horrible. She could get hurt and I vow not to let that happen!

I crawl into the tent and lay down. Trying to push down my thoughts about what went on earlier tonight. I try not to think of Clove cooped up in that tree and I try not to think of what I would have done to her had she not ran away. She was smart enough to run away and I admire her for that but I don't admire the fact that I was the reason that she turned and fled into the trees. I silently slow my breathing and close my eyes trying to let sleep take me over. I plead for it to take me over. It takes sleep a while to come but eventually it does.

**Clove`s POV**

My eyes fly open and I am momentarily blinded but once it comes back I am screaming. I am at least 30 feet in the air sitting on 1 thin branch. I scream again fear rocking my body. "No" I say to myself 'I need to calm down if I am ever going to get out of this stupid tree". Breath I say over and over in my head as I slip the sleeping bag off myself, breath. I drop the sleeping bag to the ground and I swing my legs over so that my feet are facing the groud and I am in a position to make my way down the tree.

"Having some trouble" I hear someone call and I snort. "Leave me alone Cato I can do this by myself" I say while moving down the tree trying to hide my shaking body. 'You definitely look like you can do this by yourself" he says 'Well dying by falling is better than my boyfriend killing me" is say accusingly. I know that what I said was evil and I know I hit a soft spot because he is probably drowning himself in grief but weirdly I don't care.

Cato doesn't say anything else as I make my way to the ground, I even wonder if he is still there. After what feels like hours I finally reach the ground. "Congratulations I'm 100" Cato says when I turn around to see him leaning against a tree directly across from mine. "Well happy birthday" I say curtly before stalking off to go and wait for the feast to begin.

I hoped that I would shake him off and get rid of him but I would never be that lucky. I will always be a 3 leaf Clover I think with a chuckle. Cato used to always say that when I wasn't so lucky. He walks beside me as I make my way to the cornucopia. "You forgot your sleeping bag" he says while dumping it on my head. 'Cato why are you so obnoxious?" I ask while throwing the sleeping bag at a nearby tree as I walk. 'Oh I practice ways I can annoy you at night so that I get them perfect in the day" he says "Oh yea, I don't doubt that" I reply before breaking into a jog to try and get away from him.

Cato stays by my side jogging with me. "I don't think you should go to the feast Clove" Cato says suddenly turning serious. 'Yea why not?" I ask upset he thinks I can't do it 'Because you might get hurt" he replies like it obvious. "Cato I won't get hurt and you can`t tell me what to do" I add.

"Fine" he says just as we reach the edge of the woods where the cornucopia is. "Fire Girl is out there somewhere" I say while scanning the edge of the trees for any signs of her, "Clove our stuff will probably be together so let's work together" Cato says in a matter of fact tone. "Fine I will get the bag and Fire Girl and you get Thresh and Fox face" I say while turning to look at him. "But I want Fire Bitch" Cato says using a new name for her that I generally like. "Well Cato then we are not working together" I say turning again to peer out of the layer of trees and watch the cornucopia move and a table lift out. "Deal" Cato says while moving off to go and get Thresh or Fox face. I am about to move when I see a flash of red hair that I know too well, go by. She is quick as lightening and she snatches up her back and is in the forest before I can move. I hear Cato sprinting off after her.

I watch as a long brown braid goes by and heads for the table. I smirk and sprint towards her. She sees me and shoots an arrow at me. It goes straight for my head but I doge it and it lodges into my arm instead. I spit onto the ground and groan as I pull the arrow out of my arm. I let it drop to the ground before I charge for Fire Bitch again. I throw a knife at her but she dodges it and it scrapes her forehead producing a steady stream of blood. She shoots an arrow at me again but it veers off to the right I didn't even have to move. I laugh and charge for her crashing into her and pushing both of us to the ground.

I land on top of her and hold her to the ground like I held down Fox face when she attacked me. I decide to play with my victim and I get started. "Where's your boy friend district 12 still hanging on" I ask my voice sounding malicious. "He's out there now hunting Cato" she replies then she screams "PEETA". I jam my fist into her wind pipe cutting of my scream. I don't really believe her but I still whip my head around to make sure no one is there. No one is there so I turn back to her "Liar" I say a large grin on my face "He`s nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree trying to keep his heart going" I say with a smile, admiring my quick thinking. "What's in the pretty little back pack" I add "That medicine for lover boy? Too bad he will never get it" I say while opening my jacket to reveal my rows and rows of dainty blades. I open it so that she can see it hoping that she feels scared. I select a knife I haven't used before it had a sleek black handle and a curved blade.

"I promised Cato if he let me have you I would give the audience a good show" I say stretching the truth a little, I never promised Cato anything. She struggles to unseat me but it's no use I`m 3 times her size. "Forget it district 12 we are going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally...what was her name? The one hopped around the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, then I think we`ll just let nature take care of lover boy. How does that sound?"I ask, you would think I would regret saying such things about a 12 year old but I really don't. I smile in pleasure as anger takes over her body features, I hit a soft spot. "Now where to start" I say while grabbing her face and turning it from side to side, inspecting it. I wipe the blood from her wound with my jacket sleeve; I have decided.

She tries to bite my hand but I grab her hair and wham her head on the ground. "I think..." I purr "I think I will start with your mouth" I say laughing in my mind, wishing Cato was here to see this. I teasingly trace the outline of her lips with my knife. "Yes I don't think you will have much use for your lips anymore" "Want to blow lover boy one last kiss?" I add maliciously. She spits blood and saliva at me making me flush with rage. I wipe my face with my hand. "Alright let's get started" I spit out.

I am about to cut her when strong arms pull me off her. I stare wide eyed at Fire Bitch who I now dangle above. I am flipped around and flung to the ground. I hit the ground hard and the wind is knocked out of me. I look up to see Thresh towering over me, in his hand is a rock at least the size of his hand.

**Cato`s POV**

I chase after Fox face as she sprints through the forest. She zig zags through the trees, leading me farther and farther away from the cornucopia. I know I shouldn't be this far away just in case Clove needs help but I think she is strong enough to last without me. Fox face is really fast and I have trouble keeping up with her but I still chase her. I need revenge because if she hadn't of escaped then I wouldn't of threatened Clove.

This last thought gives me power and I pick up speed that I never knew I had. I grab a spear and throw it so that it hits her in the leg and she falls to the ground. I kneel beside her and hold her to the ground with one hand. 'How did you escape huh?" I ask. "I`m too smart for you she replies with a little laugh.

"CATO CATO" I hear just as I am about to kill this girl once and for all. I break into a sprint running as fast as I can back to the cornucopia. "Clove" I yell running faster than I have ever run before. I hear a scream then silence as I reach the edge of the woods. I look to see Clove on the ground a dent in her skull, beside her lies Fire Girl and standing before them with a huge rock in his hand is Thresh. "CLOVE" I yell again not bothering to mask the pain in my voice.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I lean over Clove, still holding my spear in my hand. Clove is moaning her eyes wide with fear I have never seen on her face. I barely hear Fire Girl and Thresh, but I am aware enough to see Fire Girl sprint for the trees and Thresh sprint for the field. "Please stay with me Clove, Please don't leave me" I beg the tears coming silently down my face. "Cato" she croaks out followed by moan. "Yes" I reply fear gripping at me "Sing me to sleep" she replies softly, I can barely hear her. 'No Clove you are going to live, we are going to go home together" I say pleadingly. "Please" she croaks out. I nod and pull her into my lap.

_Go to sleep_

_Clove please_

_And if you can't think of sheep_

_And try not to sneeze, ohh please_

_And know that I love you_

_And know that I care_

_But don't make me worry_

_About your dreams_

_Clove please_

I sing tears rocking my body as I hold Clove in my arms. I watch as the light goes out of her eyes and she goes limp. I carefully run my finger over her eye lids and close her eyes. "I love you" I whisper before I lay her down and grab my spear in my hand. "I WILL REVENGE YOUR DEATH MY LOVE" I yell before letting all my sanity drain away and sprinting fir the field Thresh disappeared in.

* * *

_****__I cried _when I wrote this. I will tell you only one thing this is not the end of Clove!


	22. Reunion

_**I am sorry for the wait. I had relay today so I couldn't write much I was spending most of my time running then relaxing on the couch. Thank you so much for all the Birthday wishes! It really means a lot to me. Oh and thank you for reading the author's notes I know people like to skip them and get on with the story.**_

* * *

**Cloves POV**

I look down to see mist swirling around my feet and blackness everywhere else. I am dressed in starry yellow. With a yellow dress, yellow hunting boots and a yellow hunting jacket. I realize where I am with a pang; this must be heaven, or something in between. The mist swirls around me and figures appear around me. I turn to see all the dead tributes (so far) from the 74th Hunger Games. The games I died in the games I was forced to become a part of.

"I was cheering for you Clove, we both were. But you died by an evil boy who would not join us. Now we cheer for your love that currently seeks revenge". I look towards the voice and find myself looking at Marvel who has his arm draped over Glimmer and Rue. I look at Rue`s little face and feel horrible about what I said. "Rue...I ...I'm sorry" she cuts we off with a wave of her hand. 'I don't blame you for the capitols faults Clove; I blame the capitol for their evil creation of a game we are all never destined to come out of "she says with a nod of her head.

I look around at all the other faces. I look at the tributes that were killed at the blood bath, a lot of them at my hands. I look at Shimmer and Neptune, the guy who threatened Cato. I look at Rue and the district 7 girl. I look around at these faces and new hatred burns up and within me. I don't hate fire girl whose name I randomly know as Katniss. No I do not blame her for fighting for her life; I blame the capitol for putting her in that situation, for putting all of us in that situation. So now I wish I was alive so that I could start a riot and kill off the capitol, let's hope the winner does in for me.

Glimmer looks at me and opens her mouth "Remember Clove" she starts only to be finished off by Marvel "Death is only the beginning" and with that they all one by one start to fall. I notice in the order they died. I fall last, submerging into bright light scared of what comes next.

The blindness is replaced by images of my family, of my life. I find myself brought into a story of my life; it is like I am watching it from the side lines. I first see my mother holding me in her arms, caressing me and rubbing my little baby belly. I see my father leaning over the bed and peering down at my little baby face. Then with a pang I see my grandparents sitting on chairs in the sunny lit room where I was born. I recognize it as the infirmaries main birth room.

Everything suddenly goes blank and another picture appears. I see my parents with their peace keeper uniforms in a train. They are on the way home from their job. Coming home to see their family that now consists of me and Cecilia. I then realize something. I was wrong this is not a story of my life but replays of the most important things in them. I watch as a large jolt shakes the car and the lights go out. I can't see anything but all I hear is screaming and then a large crash and the sound of flames kicking up around me.

A picture then appears of Cecilia and me walking around on the streets, all alone with no one. We stop in front of a big house that I recognize as the big house I have been living in what feels like all my life. I am looking back to the day when Cato`s mom and dad found Cecilia and me on the streets and took us in. I watch as Mr. Skinner and Mrs. Skinner step out of their house, wearing their peace keeper uniforms; hand in hand. Mrs. Skinner`s gaze turns to me as I stare wonderingly up at their huge house. Mrs. Skinner whose name I finally found out as Mandy lets go of Toms hand and walks up to us. "What's your name dear" she asks me seeing as I am the oldest out of the 2 of us. "I`m Clove and this is my younger sister Cecilia" I say nervousness coating my voice. "Oh dear you are the kids of Drew and Kendra" she says "I worked with them when I was younger, I`m so sorry dear". She says before her face turns to look deep in though. "I have a son a year older then you dear" she says to me a funny look on her face. 'He has always wanted to have siblings even though I couldn't have any more" she says before turning to Tom who has the same look on his face.

"Sweetheart" she says while walking quickly to his side "We can take them in and send them to training, we owe Drew and Kendra that" she says and leans in to whisper into his ear. I listen hard, I never heard what she said when this happened "They did save our lives" she whispers before Tom slowly nods. "Okay" he says before turning to look at us. I have a frightened look on my face, I was such I wimp back then I think as I watch myself slowly back away with Cecilia as Tom steps forward. "Come and live with us?" he asks just as Mandy cuts him off "We would love to take you in. We will pay for your food and clothing and in return one of you will go to training and be in the Hunger Games" she says while looking in my direction. I always knew it was me she wanted in the games; I guess I will never get the chance to find out why. The image disappears just as I nod my head in a yes; I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

The next picture is the first time I met Cato. Very important, I think without him I wouldn't have loved the way I had always loved him. I am sitting on his living room couch, wearing a pretty yellow dress and light silver flats. Cecilia Mandy and I had gone clothing shopping that day right after I agreed to move in with them. Cato storms into the room after a talk with his father about us moving in with him. Cecilia is sitting on the ground eating a large chocolate bar. A younger version of Cato stops to scrutinize me. He is dressed for training covered in sweat. "You are what I am going to have to live with" he says laughing at me. I watch as I pull out a knife and twirl it between my fingers. Cato laughs then, a huge grin appears on his face "I guess you are going to be the girl training with me" he says before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the training outfit that is lying on the fold out chair. "Let's go train" he says before everything turns black.

The next image is Cato and I lying beside each other in a meadow. I realize this as the night we first kissed, the night our relationship started. We are both starring up at the sky and I am going on about the constellations and names of stars. I notice the loving look in Cato`s eyes that I didn't catch the night this happened, I now realize he had always loved me he had always cared. I realize that I had spent half my life hiding my love for him when he loved me back the whole time. Cato mummers something then I nod and lean in. I watch as we kiss and all the feelings I felt that night come flooding back. Happiness, love, greatness and wildness, I felt like I could do anything. I long for that night when everything was so simple.

Blackness takes over again and I am showed me at the training gym. I look the same as I do know but this girl I look at looks happy, at least she did for a bit. I am looking at the day before the reaping this year, the day that changed my life. The day that I found out I was going into the arena, beside the boy I loved. Cenap approaches Clove or me I guess and Cato trails sadly behind him, he already knows. I can't hear this time but can only watch. Cenap`s mouth moves then I are going insane. I open my mouth, probably screaming and am about to throw a knife. Cato walks up and calms me down; just like always I don't throw the knife. An action I regret deeply.

Utter blackness then me standing on a platform near the cornucopia. I close my eyes not wanting to see the beginning of the end of my life. All the other imagines seem to come in a blur. Glimmer flirting with Cato. Marvel`s face appearing in the sky and lastly it ends on my death. I can't close my eyes this time I am forced to watch it all over again. This time I see everything. Cato bursting onto the plain, pain on his face. Him kneeling beside me spear in hand. Him begging me to stay with him. Cato singing me our song then the light slowly fading out of my eyes.

Next comes a bright light then nothingness, I guess I have to wait a bit longer for the next image to appear.

* * *

_**So this will be the last in Clove`s POV for a while. I will make it on her POV when Cato dies though!**_

_**~~~ Laura ~~~**_


	23. Revenge

**Revenge**

**_Here is a very short chapter. I just thought I would give you a little taste of Thresh`s death and my new plot twist :)_**

**_Thank you soo soo much for all the awesome reveiws. Sorry writing this took me soo long._**

* * *

Red rain, all is red. Red rain pours down around me. Red trees sway off in the distance. My feet travel over red dirt and red grasses graze my sides. Red lightning sparks over head and a red sky covered in red clouds pours red rain down around me. All red in my mind, plus the craving for Thresh dead. I need revenge for Clove at least I will have that when I die.

I trudge through all red. I follow the path Thresh took, using my senses to find him. I curse loudly when I stumble over a rock. I barley feel the rain pouring down around me. I barley feel that my clothes are plastered to my chest and how I am soaked to the brim with red rain water. I only really am aware of one thing red revenge.

I smile when I see footprints in the red mud. "Gottcha now" I say under my breath. I faintly hear footsteps up ahead it sounds like someone is running. "A LITTLE PUPPY AFRAID" I scream out, the footsteps get faster, and he must be running faster I guess he heard me. I stumble along sheathing and unsheathing my sword. I don`t think of anything but red revenge.

'Revenge revenge' is what I chant over and over in my head. 'Red revenge, bloody red revenge' I chant. "Cato" I hear the most wonderful voice in the world say. "Clove" I say while turning around. "Cato" she repeats dancing around me. "Clove I love you" I say, flinching when an evil look crosses her face. "Revenge Cato" she says "Revenge kill, revenge death". I frown 'Clove" I say. Clove starts to disappear "DONT LEAVE ME CLOVE" I scream but she is already gone. "Revenge Cato" I repeat out loud "Revenge kill, revenge death". This leaves one though in my mind red revenge.

I break into a sprint, trying my hardest to find Thresh. He will die if it takes away my last breath, if it kills me. I will avenge Clove`s death if it is the last thing I do. I know I won`t give up until Thresh`s blood is on my hand, not until Thresh`s cannon sounds. I trip over a rock and fall flat on my face. I hear a laugh and I look up to see Clove towering above me. "Get up silly" she snarls all smiles vanished from her face. "You need revenge you need to kill" she says before disappearing again. I jump up and continue walking, trying my hardest no to give into tiredness and thirst. I eventually take a break chugging back as much water as my stomach can hold. "Revenge" I hear someone snap from behind me. I whip around to see Clove standing with her arms crossed, anger glinting on her face. "Move, kill him" she snarls before disappearing for the 4th time today. "Who you talking to" I hear a quite female voice say. I turn around to see the girl with fiery orange hair starring at me.

"Clove" I say likes it's obvious. "Clove is dead" she replies recognition on her face. "You must be insane" she says "you can see it in your eyes. I look more closely at her. She is soaked with red, he cloths are plastered to her body, she is soaked to the bone and shaking like there is no tomorrow. I just realize that it is still raining. That thunder rolls ahead and lightning still streaks across the sky. "I can help you" she says a grin on her face. "I loved my district partner like you love Clove. Thresh killed him when he was trying to get away from the cornucopia. I want him dead." I ponder the option for a moment "Sure" I finally say while nodding my head "What's the plan?"

I listen intently to the plan. "Well I have aliened myself with Thresh; he set me free that night. Okay he is meeting me at camp. You follow then I distract him and you attack" she says with an evil smile. 'have you been planning this all along?" I ask. "Yes well I though Clove would help I didn't know she would die" she replies. I nod "okay" I say "Let`s go".

I stumble along behind the girl whose name I found out as Mia. "Mia" I say, slowing to a stop "We have been going all day. How long does this take?" she stops and looks over her shoulder at me. "It tttakes a bit longer ttto get to cccamp" she says her teeth chattering from the cold. She then looks forward and continues, walking at her fast walking pace. I frown and open my mouth about to protest; I decide against it and follow Mila further into the field.

We walk until night starts to fall. Mia stops abruptly and a huge grin makes its way onto her face. She turns to look at me with a finger on her mouth. With her other hand she points behind her. I look over her head and see what I have been waiting hours to see. I squint through the rain and make out a giant hut a few feet from where we are standing. "Let's go" I say. "Kay" Mia replies before dropping to the ground on her stomach. I follow my lead and copy her every move, pulling myself forward with my arms.

We eventually reach the edge of his camp. I can even hear snores coming from inside the camp. Mia smile and stands up, brushing mud off her clothes as best she can. She motions for me to stay put before walking into the camp. 'Thresh" I hear her say. I have to hold myself back when I hear his sleepy reply "Yea Mira". 'the anthem is about to play" she says, and right on cure the capitol seal appears in the sky and the anthem starts to play.

I watch as Thresh stands up, turning away from me he watches the sky. "You killed her and him" Mira says. "Him?" Thresh says confused. "It doesn't matter" I hear Mira say before she blows a whistle as loud as she can. I take that as my signal and I quickly unsheathe my sword. I stand up and lunge, knocking Thresh to the ground. "Run Mia" I chock out, Mia nods and takes off back the way we came.


	24. I Hope and I Pray

**I Hope and I Pray**

_**I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter . I hope you liked this fan fiction I am so thankful for every single review that was sent. I am very thankful to those of you who read my story and kept with it. There will be no other chapters since the epilogue will be at the end of this one. I need to make a special thanks to these people for all you encouragement and help:**_

_**Paty4Hale: All your wonderful reviews have helped me soo soo much. I am very thankful for all that you have done! I couldn't have done this without you.**_

_**SilverNight92: You are wonderful! I love how you kept with my story and all your wonderful reviews. I am sorry for all the cliff-hangers that left you on edge wanting really bed to have more! I am glad you like my plot twist! This chapter will definitely twist my plot even more, I think. **_

_**BestBooksInTheWorld17: Thank you soo much, I can`t wait until you come out with a Clato fanfic. I hope that my writing is amazing! I really hope one day that I am as good as Collins! You are an exceptional person; I couldn't have asked for a better person the review and PM me.**_

_**The Screen Bean: You were one of the first people to review my story. I could not thank you more for adding to the reviews! It definitely boosted my spirits and made me really want to write more! **_

_**Cherrydawn5: You have not reviewed my story a lot but that really doesn't matter. You made the same impact on me as everyone else. Reviews like yours make me want to write, they are the things that keep me going.**_

_**soccergal21: I am very sorry for my late update! I am just having a hard time writing this chapter, I guess I just don't want this fic to end **_

_**Mockingjay200: I am sure that I will find the time to do so, actually I have another account named Clovenizer I am writing another Clato story on there with an alternate ending so you can check it out if you would like.**_

_** : ...Jaiden well I have always had the time to talk to you at school and stuff but I feel the need to add you on here. For one because I know you hate Cato and Clove and I just love how by you being a good friend you read some of the story anyways, I hope you end up reading this!**_

_** : Thank you soo soo much, your review mean soo much to me it is UN describable! I love when people are soo nice, and you were definitely nice to me, even though my story isn't enough to deserve it. I am ashamed of spelling errors!**_

_**M: Well thank you, I am glad you like my story. I hope that you end up reading this; I hope you know how appreciative I am!**_

_**RosiePotter: I know I cried in that chapter too, I just felt the need to write something sappy and cute! I am glad you liked that chapter; I am always sitting when I am writing and wondering about how I can impress my readers.**_

_**crazydreamerforever: Thank you soo much for following my story! I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it!**_

_**Yas: yes I am very ashamed of my spelling skills, your review definitely helped open my eyes, I really need to spell check my work the computer will get things wrong too **_

_**Alos the Vampire Prince: Thank you soo soo much, it's too bad we don`t have the same picture anymore that was just too funny. I just love your user name! I am soo soo grateful for the wonderful review you sent!**_

_**JustinB2012: Thank you for finding the time to review my story the first reviewer, it made me feel good that I finally got a review it made me want to write more. I agree with you love from the beginning does help make the story better (and easier to write lol).**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am not a copier and a lot of Hunger Games Clato fics are the same. It is hard to make one completely different when there are soo many out there. Disclaimer to Collins, I don`t own the characters names or the Hunger Games plot, only their back stories personalities and behind the scenes ideas.**_

_**IMPORTANT READ!: I have another account called Clovenizer, I think I have it as my favorites. I actually reviewed on the story I wrote lol I was trying to be funny check it out! The story is called Bedtime Storries.**_

* * *

**Cato`s POV**

I smile at Thresh as I punch him in the face. "Though you could kill her and get away with it?" I ask, wiping away the blood that pours out of Thresh`s mouth with my jacket. Thresh lets me punch him for a while before he throws me off him. He lands on me and starts punching me too. I reach for my sword but Thresh stops me; he knows that once I have my sword there is no hope for him. I definitely don`t show mercy, especially when he killed her. I reach up to punch him but he grabs my wrist and snaps it. I sure that my arm would throb in pain that tears might threaten to spill I am too far away from sanity to even real that it is broken. The only thing about my wrist that I notice that it is my bad arm and I am happy about that, I don`t think I could support holding a sword feeling in my wrist or not.

The fight goes on for what must be a day, I can`t tell because the rain still pours down and the sky stays dark. We punch each other and throw rocks. I eventually get fed up and I lunge for my sword. I grab it with my good hand and swing it around in front of me. I look up to see Thresh running. I snarl and take off after him, running as fast as my run down legs can carry me. I run and run on after him, I run for what seems like hours before Thresh finally stop and fall to the ground. I look past his shoulder to see Mia standing in front of Thresh. There is a bright red knife in her hand. I am briefly sad that I didn't kill him when I hear faint moans coming from Thresh's body. I smile and glance around at the under growth. I spot a rock not far off and I lean over and pick it up. It is about the size of my hand, the size of the one that killed my beloved Clove. I lift the rock above Thresh`s head and with only two words let it go. "For Clove" I yell and the next thing I know Thresh`s cannon has sounded.

I reach down and grab the two bags off of Thresh`s limp body. The delicately hold the one that says 2 on it I fling the other bag over my shoulder, it is as if this little bag with the 2 hold a piece of Clove in it. I turn and look at Mia who is eyeing me cautiously while slowly backing away. "I won't kill you' I surprise myself by saying "I want to be dead anyway, might as well insure that Lover Boy and Fire Girl win". Mia nods slowly "We can both plan our deaths; I will die before you by Night lock berries that death is always quick". I nod slowly and side by side Mia and I make our way to the woods.

We walk a while not really going anywhere. I eventually stop and look over at Mia who walks with her head straight down. "We need to split up, we can die on our own in our own way" I say. She just nods, breaks into a run and disappears into the woods. I still can`t believe that I am going to help district 12 win but I guess my need to be with Clove is stronger than my need to kill them and win.

The next day's cannon announces Mia`s death. By then I am sitting on the ground just starring at the bags in front of me, them both not opened. After the cannon I find myself wondering about Mia. Did Mia die by berries or at Katniss`s hands? Either way it doesn't matter so I don`t need to worry over it. I decide then that I am going to open the bags and collect whatever is in them. I find some kind of hard armor that looks like skin. I almost scream when I see the one that must be for Clove, I stuff it back in the bag. In Thresh`s bag there is a container full of food and a sword. I sheath the sword and eat all the food, I don`t even stop when my stomach hurts from fullness. I turn my eyes to my ruined wrist, How am I ever going to make do with this before I die? Just on cue a silver parachute lands at my feet. I grab it and peel it open. Inside there is a needle with a note.

_Don't give up yet –C_

I fake a knowing smile towards the sky so that the audience thinks I lied to Mia so that she would kill herself. I slowly stand up; the game makers will probably make me eventually move on anyways. I decide to hunt for district 12, if I find them I won't do anything and if I do the thing I will be doing is killing myself.

I wander around for the rest of the day, not stopping to take rest or drink water. The only thing that is on my mind is Clove. I think of her smile, laugh, eyes and personality I realize now that I took having someone as wonderful as her for granted, she was my other half. I hope and I pray that Clove died peacefully, I hope that she forgave me for all my faults. I hope that she knows that I love her where ever she is and I hope that she knows that I would never ever have the will to hurt her.

I freeze when I hear rustling in the branches beside me. I turn around just in time to see a wolf like creature burst out of the trees. The wolf has long fur and emerald green eyes, her collar says 1 on it, and it can only be Glimmer. I don`t stop to think about the mutts resemblance to the tributes, what I do is turn around and run. I cannot die like this, the one thing I will do for Clove is die at least fake trying. I run and run, the rain has finally stopped and the sun started to go down. I guess the game makers just want to end this.

I run for miles, the sweat pouring down my face and my lunges burning with exertion.

**Cloves POV**

The next vision is not really a vision but it is like I am back in the Hunger Games, the Hunger Game is still going on and I am just here to observe. I watch as Cato runs away from a pack of wolves that strangely look like all the dead tributes. Fear shoots through me every time one almost gets Cato, I actually scream on time when Cato begins to slow down a bit.

I watch as Cato comes barrelling onto the field where the cornucopia stands. Fire Bitch and Traitor are standing together. I slap myself mentally KATNISS is her name. I watch as Katniss shoots at Cato but the arrow just bounces off him, he must be wearing some kind of armor. I gap at him, he is drenched in sweat and blood, his wrist is obviously broken and he has a wild look in his eyes that can only mean he has gone insane, I have never seen someone's eyes look that way before. His eyes are dark blue, they are shinny and bright but dull at the same time, they are vicious but kind and it looks like he is distant like he is in another world.

I run beside as he dashes for the cornucopia. I climb to the top just after Cato. At the top I run into him but he doesn't notice I am not here to him. I watch silently as Katniss and Peeta climb the cornucopia, Katniss eventually realizes the significance of the mutts and Cato eventually catches his breath. I scream when Peeta and Cato fight, I scream when I see that Cato is not fighting his hardest. Eventually Cato has Peeta in a headlock while Katniss points an arrow at his head. I frown as I watch the situation play on, Cato has apparently committed suicide or he is just having a brain fart, there is absolutely no way he can win this. Cato then starts to speak, his voice raspy and dull, not the wonderful voice that I would long to listen to everyday. "Shoot me and he goes down with me" Cato says with a fake laugh I am sure I am the only one that is able to detect its fake, only I have heard the real one. I watch as Peeta's lips start to turn blue while Katniss ponders her brain for a way out. What happens next makes scream, one second Peeta is drawing a bloody X on Cato`s hand and now Cato is plunging down into the mutts teeth.

"_Please Clove" Cato says to me with a scoff "I would never be so stupid to let myself die, to put myself in a fatal position". _Another promise never kept. _"Sweetheart you know that we would never go into the same Games"_. I guess I can`t blame Cato for that one, how was he to predict that we would be in the same games, and finally. _"I promise I will win for you" _those are the promises that Cato made and never kept. Again I don`t blame Cato for these broken promises, I blame the stupid capitol.

* * *

**Epilogue: **Cato pulls Clove in a hug then Kiss, twirling her in the air admiring her beauty. The fact that he is with her is over whelming, the joy he feels makes him full and sane again. I guess all Cato needed was to be with Clove and for Clove to be with Cato. They are two halves of a puzzle, they will never be separated, and together they stay through the adventures to come.

* * *

_**Here it is the end of not just you. But don`t worry this is not the end though, look for my new Clato fanfic Bedtime Storries and look for the Sequel, yup a SEQUEL called Rebels I wasn't going to make a sequel but I have decided I am going to. With one last request before the next one, I was wondering if you could get this story to 80 reviews? I know that is a lot to ask for and a stretch but I would really appreciate it!**_


	25. IMPORTANT ABOUT SEQUEL!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: ** I have decided on a new plot for my sequel, and then it comes with a new title :)

Here is about the story:

**Name: **Restoration and Recoil

**Type: **Adventure, Friendship

**Ratings: **T, because of language, blood, and Gore, and of course its the Hunger Games.

**Charator:**Cato, Clove

* * *

**I really hope you guys like my new sequel idea :) **


End file.
